The Same Secret
by YorumiTsukiyomi
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi are famous singers who hate each other. One day, they decide that they want to try to have normal lives. They end up in the same school, but have fake identities, so they don't know about each other. What will happen when they each fall in love with the other fake person? AMUTO! Slight Rimahiko and Kutau. A little Yairi and Miru.
1. Prologue

**Rumi: Hey peoples of the Fanfiction world! YAY!**

**Ikuto:****_ Someone's_**** hyper...**

**Amu: Hmm let's see what this story is about... *reads summary out loud* Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are famous singers who hate each other. One day, they decide to try to have normal school lives. They end up in the same school, but have fake identities, so they don't know about each other. What will happen when they each fall in love with the other fake person?**

**Ikuto: Sounds interesting enough...**

**Rumi: I know right?! LOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Ikuto: Okay... I getting scared... How much chocolates did you eat today?...**

**Rumi: TWO HERSHEY BARS! *Eyes turn into chocolate bars and drools***

**Amu: Ahaha... Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

**Rumi: I don't own Hersheys either, but I wish I did! Then, I'd make a kajillion and eat it all at once! LOLOLOLOL!**

* * *

**Things you might want to know:**

**-All the main characters are the same age for certain reasons.**

**-The Charas are humans.**

**-If you wanna know the meaning of the Chara's last names**** you can just Google it.**

**-If this story is similar to another, please PM me so that I could change it a bit.**

**-This is because I just took this story out from the top of my head.**

**-Yoru speaks a bit slang because of the alley-cat thing, but just ignore it, please.**

**-This is a prologue, so you can expect MUCH better things from the next chapter and on.**

**-Also, in this chapter, the characters are talking to you only so you can understand the situation in the story.**

**-In the rest of the chapters, it's gonna be like a regular story where the person is narrating, not talking to you, so don't worry.**

* * *

**Miki's POV:**

Hello. I am Miki Nijiiro, and I am the manager of Amu Hinamori, the famous singer. You know her? Good. Because it's my job to make you people know her. However, unlike all those other famous super stars, Amu had this teensy weensy problem. You don't know what it is? Good. Because it's also my job not to let you people know about this teensy weensy problem of her's. But since I am just fed up with this, I'll let you in on the secret...

She absolutely hates her singing partner, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You know him? Good. It's not my job to take care of his problems, but if someone knows him, they'll definitely know my Amu-chan. Well, it's not like there's an obvious bad thing about him. Actually, to tell you the truth, he is very good looking, a wonderful singer, and had this cool and mysterious vibe to him, that makes you wanna know even more about him. But, apparently, my Amu-chan who just so happens to see the bad in everyone, decided to place him under the category of the most perverted people in the world.

Anyway, I know that Ikuto just wants to tease his little Amu. Well, why does he pick _her_ to be his target? Well, not to brag, but she is extremely beautiful from her facial features to her figure. Also, what seems to be intriguing about Amu, is that she doesn't believe in love at first sight. Sure, many fairy tales end in happy endings because of the whole 'love at first sight' concept, but they're just fairy tales, as she says. If someone were to truly love someone, they need to spend time with them, to know the 'true' side of them. If not, she says that the person just falls for the other because of their looks. Well, that_ is_ something that probably everyone could agree on.

Well recently, she is just begging me to let her out of this 'horrible nightmare' where she has to be with 'that idiot' for almost every other second. Well, I gotta say, I would love to let Amu have some time in the outside world, instead of being stuck in all these luxuries. Even I, her manager, is getting tired of this. A normal life for a few months couldn't hurt, but of course, I have to talk to the higher-ups about this suggestion. Well, I already got started on my speech to make them agree with me, and trust me. I am _very_ persuasive. I even got Yoru Noraneko, Ikuto-san's manager, to buy me very expensive sushi, just because I was bored out of my mind.

Well, see you around. Please cheer for and support my Amu-chan! It would mean a lot to me. Well, she's calling me now. Bye!

* * *

**Yoru's POV:**

Yo! My name's Yoru Noraneko ~nya! I'm none other than the manager of Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the famous singer ~nya! By the way, if you're tired of my 'nya's, I'm sorry, but it has been a habit from a long time ago... Only when I was just a little kitten ~nya... Did I say kitten? I meant kid.

Anyway, I just came to talk to ya guys, cuz my head's been throbbing from Ikuto's demands that he wants a regular life ~nya. I mean, I totally respect that ~nya, but seriously? He's a famous singer for cat-heaven's sake ~nya! All of his fans adore him, if not all of the world. If anyone catches him in the outside world, he's DOOMED ~nya! Well, for the safety of Ikuto, I said no. But he just doesn't know when to give up ~nya... And it's a good thing he doesn't. Cuz I've been thinking that maybe he _does_ deserve a little break ~nya...

Anyway, I'm NOT exactly the MOST convincing person in the universe, and I lose to debates all the time ~nya. Ya know that Miki-kid? She somehow made me buy expensive sushi just because she was bored out of her mind ~nya...

Well, wish me luck, because I'm gonna have to persuade those higher-up dudes, that Ikuto should go on vacation. Well, bye! Ikuto's calling me ~nya!

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Hi! I'm Amu Hinamori, the singing prodigy, If you didn't know yet. Sadly, there is also a certain pervert out there who is also recognized by the same title. And to top it off, he is my singing partner! Talk about disgusing!

Anyway, hooray! My amazing manager, also known as Miki, decided to let me have a vacation from all this mess! Well, it's not a complete VACATION, because I still have to work. But from 8:00 - 2:40, I get to go to a regular school! Eep! But well, there's always a catch. Miki has to please the higher-ups enough to let me go. Lucky for me, Miki is very persuasive!

Well, gotta go to work again! See you around!

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Sigh. For once, I am jealous of Amu. Well, jealous of her manager, anyway. If my manager were as persuasive as her, my freedom would be granted immediately...

Oh. Pardon me. I didn't even introduce myself yet. I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu's singing partner. Don't tell her this, but she is so hilarious! ... In the bad way. I hate her. Don't get me wrong, but it's so hilarious to see the Cool n Spicy singer, Amu Hinamori, to be all flustered.

Anyway, returning to the subject at hand, I actually went down on my knees and begged my manager, Yoru, to let me go to a regular school. That probably sounds super lame to all of you normal people, but I'm getting sick and tired of my job. I just gotta sing and look pretty. I know, right? So amusing!

Well, I got Yoru to ask the higher-ups for permission even though he's probably gonna fail. Did I tell you that those guys are super hard to please? If you aren't as persuasive as Miki, Amu's manager, you wouldn't get anything... And that's the reason why I'm jealous of my 'partner.'

Well gotta return to work. Sigh. If you're lucky, you might be able to talk to me again. Don't get me wrong. I only spoke to you because I was feeling desparate today. Well, ciao.

* * *

**So? Did you peoples like that? Well, I think this story is gonna turn out pretty good, so I'm gonna continue working on it. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	2. Mission Success!

**Rumi: Yo! Wassup?**

**Ikuto: The sky.**

**Amu: A bird.**

**Rumi: Wow. You guys are so fun to hang out with. -_-**

**Ikuto: What?! ... I see how it is. Let's go Amu. Seems like Rumi doesn't want us here.**

**Amu: Why, Rumi? I thought we were friends.**

**Ikuto: I hate to break it to you, but she's just using us for more reviews and favorites.**

**Amu: *Cries***

**Rumi: What?! It's a misunderstanding!**

**Ikuto: That's what they all say! Go away! You made Amu cry!**

**Rumi: I'm sorry! Okay? Just let it go already.**

**Ikuto: ... AHAHA! Mission: MRATU is a success!**

**Rumi: Huh? Mratu?**

**Amu: It stands for "Make Rumi Apologize To Us." We just wanted to have some fun.**

**Rumi: So you did this just to match the title of this chapter?...**

**Ikuto and Amu: YUP!**

**Utau: Rumi does not own Shugo Chara. Just the plot.**

* * *

**Things That You Might Want To Know:**

**-Easter is not evil in this story.**

**-The director/Kazuomi is not evil, either.**

**-Gozen/ Hikaru doesn't exist because his role was really lame and useless in the anime.**

**-Ikuto, Amu, and the rest of the gang are all gonna be Juniors (eleventh grade).**

**-You should sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Well, now I'm sad. I have to go accompany Miki to persuade the director. He is the one who decides the fate of everyone who works here at Easter, so he's super scary and strict. She said it's not fair for only her to suffer when she's doing it for my sake.

"Ugh... Miki, do I HAVE to?" I groaned for the billionth time today. No offense, but the director is _not_ the most friendliest person alive.

"Yes, you have to, Amu-chan. This is for you, anyway. You should at least be there," Miki explained her logic.

"Yeah, yeah. But you have to buy me chocolate later, then," I bargained. Sadly, Miki turned it around.

"Um, no. You come, or you don't get freedom at all. Which one is it?" Miki demanded.

"Fine. Let's go."

We walked up to the elevator I pressed on the 'close' button. I tapped my foot as I waited for the elevator to reach the top floor.

_Ding!_

I sighed, and stepped out of the elevator. I turned around to look at Miki, to see how she was handling this mess. Surprisingly, she looked absolutely calm.

"Amu-chan, when you want to persuade someone, you either act cute, or don't hesitate," Miki said, as she walked closer to the director's room. "But the director is not going to feel sympathetic for the 'cute.' So, you have to stand tall, without wavering. You have to show how right you are, and not the director. Answer any questions immediately with smart answers. You have to prove that you have thought about all of this, and that you can go through just about anything. Okay? ... What are you doing?" She looked over at me, while I was writing all of this down in a notebook.

"What? I might have to use this for reference someday!" She groaned, and snatched the book away from me.

Before I could respond, she said," Hey we're here. Just don't do anything stupid, and we'll be fine." I would have liked to shout at her that I'm not that stupid all the time, but defying her would just prove me wrong.

Miki politely opened the door, and walked up the the director's desk. His chair was turned around so that he was looking at the city below, through the huge glass window.

"Mr. Director. I would like you to let Hinamori-san go to a regular school," Miki started off bluntly. "She will be completely disguised, so that no one would know her. We are positive that no one will find out about it if you hire professionals for Hinamori-san. If by mere accident, her identity is revealed to even one person, I will do whatever is necessary for Amu to quit. The reason that I accepted her suggestion is that she needs to know a bit more about the outside world. This would help her with interviews, or when going on tours. If you let Hinamori-san go to a school, this may affect her future career in a very good way."

She finished her part, so it was up to the director to make the decision.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes, Mr. Director?" I responded immediately.

"You may make friends. However, I will hear nothing of boyfriends. Understood?" The director turned his chair around to glare at me and I almost died of fear.

"Yes, sir." I made my voice clear, and without hesitation.

"You shall go to Seiyo High School. I will hire professionals, but Hinamori-san has to keep it on for an entire week; from Monday to Sunday. But of course, she may take it off when in the shower room in the house I assign her to. She shall report to me on Sunday night. Depending how well it is going, I will decide if she should keep going to school, but no matter what, she has to come to work for 4 hours after school. Leave."

We followed his instructions without saying a word. The second we closed the door behind us, we breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Ugh! I was SO nervous!" I whined to Miki as we were walking down a hall.

She sighed and replied," Well at least _you_ weren't the one who had to try to remember every single line of your speech!"

"Yeah. True!" I stuck my tongue out at my manager playfully, and she shot a look at me. "But I'm glad... And it's all thanks to you!"I hugged Miki, and we kept going down the hall.

Then, part two of my nightmare came up to me. Literally.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to appear in my presence! The nerve!" The midnight blue-haired boy said to me. I glared at the boy with all might.

"I think you've mistaken the word 'willpower' for 'nerve' because it's gonna take all of my willpower not to kill you when I 'enter in your presence.' It's amazing, really. The boy doesn't even know his vocabulary!" I taunted back at him.

"I have no time to be playing around with kids right now. But do tell me, what were you doing in that director's room?" He asked, and I could practically see the curiosity flowing from him. I smirked, knowing that he would be extremely jealous of my plans.

"Well,-" Miki covered my mouth suddenly and bowed to Ikuto politely. She dragged me away to the elevator, and then dragged me to my room. She looked both ways, like those police who are about to infiltrate into a murderer's house.

"What were you doing? If Ikuto hates you enough, he could spread your secret around the world, and you probably couldn't go to school!" She whisper-shouted.

"Ahaha... Uh, sorry!" My laugh faltered as Miki huffed and sat on a chair.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Ugh! Is Amu's secret so big, that even the very open Miki would cover her mouth and take her away? Oh well. I gotta concentrate on my own problem right now.I followed my nervous manager who made his way to the office. Yes, I HAD to go with him because he was too nervous or something.

"I don't like that director-guy ~nya! How am I gonna convince him ~nya?!" I mentally face-palmed as Yoru was panicking.

"Just don't lose your cool, and say things that would convince him," I said, secretly stating the obvious, but hey! You can't blame me! I want to go to school, and I'll do everything to go.

"Okay. Thanks ~nya." Was it me? Or was my manager actually sweating and trembling? Well, we stepped inside and Yoru was practically frozen.

There was an awkward silence, and the director seemed to get irritated. "If you have nothing to say, leave."

"Um, director? Could Ikuto go to a school ~nya? Cuz he seriously needs a vacation ~nya!" Yoru tried to sound professional-like, but he totally ruined it with the 'nya,' and his slang.

"School? Did you get this idea from- wait... hmm... yes, he may go, but there are some rules." The director raised an eyebrow, as if he needs permission to continue. But this was super rare. Not only did he let me go to school, but he said yes to YORU! And that's saying a lot. I think there's gonna be a catch in one of the rules...

"What are the rules, ~nya?" Yoru said casually, probably from relief that he said yes.

"If anyone knows of his identity, he must quit at once. Also, he can make friends, but he cannot get a girlfriend. He can miss work for an entire week, Monday through Sunday, so he doesn't raise suspicions. I will hire a professional to make a disguise for him, and he may not take off any wigs or contacts except in the shower room in his own house, which I will assign to you later. I will notify all staff who have to do something with Ikuto about these instructions. Leave," the director commanded.

We left immediately, and we closed the door with a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe there wasn't a catch. There's ALWAYS a catch..." I whispered as I walked, but loudly enough for Yoru to hear. I was still genuinely surprised about how I wasn't ordered to do something at school, or I had to miss a few hours of work, or SOMETHING! "I'm glad I can actually live a normal life for a week..." I said, wondering how I got my dream to be a reality. It seemed all too unreal... Oh well! I got what I wanted!

Well, anyway, today is Sunday, so I get to go to school starting tomorrow! As I hummed to myself, which was very out of character, I heard my phone buzzing. I took it out, put in the password, and went to my texts. It was from the director:

To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Your house is 1234 Embryo Street, Seiyo City.

From: Kazuomi Hoshina

I grinned inwardly, and headed towards my house to pack up.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I had packed up all my things and I was ready to go. I was enjoying a cup of melon soda, when my phone buzzed.

_Bzzt!_

I groaned, and took out my phone from my purse. It was a text from the director:

To: Amu Hinamori

Your house is 1239 Embryo Street, Seiyo City.

From: Kazuomi Hoshina

I smiled, and picked up my duffel bag.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? I thought it was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. But obviously the next chapter is gonna be much more interesting and longer.**

**Ikuto: Good.**

**Amu: Ikuto! Be more polite! RFF guys! (Review, Favorite, Follow!)**


	3. The First Day part 1

**Rumi: ... WAAAA!**

**Amu: What's wrong?**

**Ikuto: Is it because of that MRATU joke we made last chapter?**

**Amu: I thought you were over it.**

**Rumi: No... *sniff* My mom went to Japan and she's gonna stay for a month T_T**

**Amu: Oh, I'm so sorry!**

**Ikuto: Hmph. My dad ran away when I was YOUNGER than you.**

**Rumi: I know, but... YOU ARE AN ANIME CHARACTER! BAD THINGS ARE ****_SUPPOSED_**** TO HAPPEN TO YOU!**

**Ikuto: ... Meanie.**

**Kukai: Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara! Just the plot!**

* * *

**Things That You Might Wanna Know:**

**-Utau is not a famous singer, nor is she Ikuto's sister. She is just a regular student.**

**-Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, and Nagi will appear, but not Tadase. Kairi MAY appear, but I don't know right now.**

**-Tadase will be mentioned, but he will not physically appear... I think. But if he does, just a little, and he's gonna be portrayed as 'bad.'**

**-Utau's songs will be used for Amu and Ikuto because I don't wanna use anything other than Shugo Chara.**

**-Dia will not appear for a certain reason. You'll know soon enough. :D**

**-Rima will be a bit OOC. **

**-She's supposed to be mean in the anime, but I made her nice since Amu needs a friend.**

**-You should sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

YAAAAAAY! Today is the first day of school! Yippee! Miki e-mailed me about everything I should know about my 'fake self':

**Hi Amu-chan! It's Miki. Just wanted to let you know some things about yourself before you go to school. **

**1) Name: Dia Amulet (Make sure you remember this name so that you'll respond if anyone calls you!)**

**3) Birthday: September 20th (close enough, right?)**

**4) Personality: ANYTHING BUT cool n spicy. (that is your personality on stage. You don't want anyone to know about you!)**

**5) Past: You moved here from Osaka after your parent died, and that's why you are living alone.**

**Well, I think that's it. Anything else can be the same. If anyone asks about how similar you are to 'Amu,' just say that you are a big fan.**

**The person who is making the 'new you' is in the bathroom. She'll do everything for you, so don't worry about anything, and just do what she says. She's gonna be a maid later. And by the way, you have a cook, too. I hired her so you don't have to worry about anything to eat. If anything else comes up, I'll e-mail you again! **

**Take care,**

**Miki**

I was so excited to start, that it was only 5:30 AM when I woke up. I wandered to find the bathroom in case 'she' is already there. And sure enough, she was!

"Oh! Hi! You must be Amu-chan, yes? My name is Ran Ouendan, but just call me Ran! I'll fix you up, so just be a dear and sit in front of the mirror!" She squealed. I wonder if she is a fan of me, considering all she's done is squeal. OR, she's just hyper. I followed her instructions, and sat in front of the chair. She told me to sleep a bit since it's gonna take a while...

* * *

"WAKE UP AMU-CHAN!" Ran was screaming in my ear.

"AAAH!" I sat up straight, to see a girl with long orange hair sitting in front of me. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. Her hair was up in two ponytails. "Hi?" I said to her, and for some reason, she did the exact same thing as me at the exact same time! It was too late when I realized I was staring at my own reflection.

Ran was laughing like crazy and said," AHAHAHAHA! That was SO FUNNY! You said 'hi' to... HAHAHA! YOURSELF!" I was embarrassed, and I wanted to get out of here already. I tugged at my hair and it didn't come off.

"Hey! Is this dyed?!" I shouted.

Ran panicked and said," Stop doing that! It's a wig, but you could ruin it if you keep tugging on it like that!" I stopped pulling on my hair and stood up.

"I'm gonna go eat breakfast," I called as I walked out of the bathroom. I headed straight for my dining room, and a blond haired girl was sitting on a seat.

"Oh! Pardon me ~desu!" She stood up at the sight of me and bowed slightly. "My name is Suu ~desu! I am your cook! Uh, enjoy your breakfast ~desu!" She seemed like a very sweet girl. I smiled at her as she walked back into the kitchen. I sat down and started to eat my food.

After I finished, I checked my phone for the time: 6:50. '_Oh good,'_ I thought. I searched up the location of Seiyo High, and it's gonna take about 15-25 minutes to walk to school.

"I'm gonna leave for school, okay? Bye!" I called out as I took my bag that I packed up last night, and put on my shoes.

"Wait! Your lunch!" I heard Suu call, and Ran was running towards me, too. I took the bento and thanked them.

The two were bowing to me as I made my way out.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Ugh. I guess going to school has both it's ups and downs, huh? I smashed my alarm, and headed downstairs.

"Hi! You're Ikuto-kun, yes?" A girl with curled blond hair asked me. "Oh, my name is Eru Tenshi by the way. Please follow me this way!"

I groaned in frustration of being ordered around so early in the morning, but this will pay off soon enough... I hope.

"Okay! Sit down!" She said while getting some tools from behind her. "You can sleep for a while since it's gonna take long."

I didn't hesitate for a second to do as I'm told, for once.

* * *

"Hey... Hey... HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" I heard someone screaming in my ear, and I woke up covering my poor sensitive ears to keep them from being destroyed.

"AAGH! Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my house?!" I shouted at a guy around my age. He had black hair and blood red eyes. And no, I'm pretty sure he's not a vampire.

I stopped my motions, after seeing that I was sitting in front of a mirror. I heard Eru trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to school." I walked past her and made my way to the front door.

"Wait! What about breakfast? And your lunch?!" An unfamiliar voice screeched from what seemed to be the kitchen. A girl with dark purple hair and red eyes came up to me holding a plate of toast in one hand, and a bento box in the other. "My name's Iru Akuma by the way. I'm your cook."

I sighed and stuck the bread in my mouth. I took the bento box and shoved it into my bag. I left the house without saying a word.

* * *

**At school**

**Ikuto's POV:**

Ugh... Yoru didn't tell me about my 'new self.' I somehow did all the paperwork and whatnot and I was able to head to my homeroom. My new name was none other than Alto Lynx.

I was so close to going inside to classroom, when a girl tugged on my sleeve.

"Hey! Uh, are you Alto Lynx?" She said shyly. I swear I heard that voice somewhere, but I must have been imagining it. Man, this girl was GORGEOUS! She had orange pigtails and eyes. But unfortunately, I can't be hitting on her because of stupid director's rules. Maybe THIS was the catch.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She made a confused face for a second, but replied.

"Oh. Our homeroom teacher said that we have to wait outside because we're new or something..." she says. "Oh, I'm Dia Amulet by the way!"

"Mmkay. So where did you come from?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Osaka. My parents passed away recently and I had to move here for... reasons," she said, tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away as quickly as they appeared. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying on my first day, should I?"

"No. It's okay. My parents divorced and my mom left me on the streets, but I somehow survived it. I came here to live with my two sisters, Iru and Eru recently. I came from Osaka, too! What a coincidence!" All I'm telling you is that I was making this all up on the spot.

"I'm so sorry..." She barely whispered when the teacher opened the door and motioned us in. She went in first, and I followed soon after.

Everyone was gasping at our hotness. I know, right? But it's natural for me. Hey, I'm famous, remember?

"So anyway, my name is Rhythm Basuke, but just call me Rhythm okay? We can all be casual in my classroom! Okay, you guys can introduce yourselves. Starting with Dia!"

"Uh, hi! My name is Dia Amulet, but everyone can call me Dia! Pleased to meet you all!" She said with a cheery voice. All the guys were fainting at the sound of her voice. I don't know why, but I _really_ felt like punching all of them.

"Hey! I'm Alto Lynx. Nice to meet'cha!" I waved a hand casually, and all now all the girls fainted... Great. Now Me, Dia, and Rhythm are the only people conscious in the room.

"O-Okay guys and girls! You can regain your consciousness now!" Rhythm said, probably feeling awkward. Everyone woke up, but they all had hearts in their eyes. "Mmkay! I'll hand out your schedules, you two. Oh! And Alto can sit by the window, and Dia can sit behind him. The rest of you can talk or whatever!"

I headed over to my seat and Rhythm handed me my schedule as I sat down. The boys were glaring at me or admiring me. The girls were staring at me with hearts in their eyes. I just ignored them and looked over to my schedule.

**Homeroom- Mr. Rhythm Basuke**

**Pd 1: Japanese (Basically 'English' in our country)- Miss Temari Mai**

**Pd 2: Science- Miss Pepe Akachan**

**Break**

**Pd 3: History- Mr. Musashi Katana**

**Pd 4: Math- Mr. Kiseki Sekai**

**Lunch**

**Pd 5: Art- Miss Kusukusu Owarai**

**Pd 6: Study Hall**

**Pd 7: P.E.- Mr. Daichi Undou**

Hmm... Not bad, not bad. I turned around to face Dia and said, "Hey, wanna compare schedules?" She nodded, and we put our schedules side by side. Surprisingly, we had all of our classes together.

"Woah. That's cool! We're gonna be together all day!" She laughed lightly and I smiled and turned back to face the teacher.

"Okay guys! You can head to your first period! See ya!" Rhythm left the room, which left the rest of us forced to do what was told.

"Okay! Let's go Dia!"

* * *

Amu's POV:

"Okay! Let's go Dia!" Alto said to me while smiling. KYAAA! Alto is sooooo awesome! I'm sad that I had to lie, though. Well, at least I'm a good actress, right?

"Okay, where is the Japanese class?" I said to no one in particular, since no one would know the answer. I stood up and went out of the classroom. Alto was looking at the schedule and glanced at the rooms' signs every once in a while.

"Ah, right here!" he pointed to a room full of chattering kids and we entered. The second we did, though, everyone was staring at us with hearts in their eyes.

I heard a lot of gossiping: "Those are the new kids!" "I hear they came from Osaka because their parents died. How sad..." "Don't they look a bit like Amu-sama and Ikuto-sama?"

I gulped and sat in the back row near the window. Alto sat in front of me. The bell rang a few minutes later and the teacher came into the class.

"Okay everyone! Let's start! Oh! But you two, Dia and Alto don't know me yet, right? My name is Temari Mai, but just call me Temari-sensei, okay? If you guys know Rhythm, he's my cousin! See the similarity?" Our teacher said. We were speechless to see that the 'cool and laid back Rhythm' was cousins with the 'polite and gentle Temari.' Noticing the silence, Temari-sensei continued,"Well, even though this is the first day for Dia-chan and Alto-kun, we have to continue in our lessons. Open your grammar books to page 117 and Rima-chan? Can you read the first paragraph?"

A petite girl with long wavy blond hair stood up, but her height didn't change much. She picked up the book and read, "*insert Japanese grammar stuffs*" she sat back down and glanced at me for a second. I freaked out, and looked back at Temari-sensei.

"Okay, good. Let's do some examples, shall we?"

* * *

**Time skip!~~~**

"Ugh! I hate Japanese! Its so boring!" Alto groaned as we walked out of our classroom. I giggled, and looked at my schedule.

**Pd 2: Science**

I looked at the classrooms' signs like how Alto did before, and found the classroom. We walked in and luckily, no one was gossiping anymore. We sat in the same way we did for our last two classes.

A really baby-like person came and and closed the door as I heard the bell ring.

"Hi! I'm Pepe Akachan ~dechu! I'll be your science teacher! You guys know me, but I'll just introduce myself to you two!"She gestured over to us. The class sweat dropped. This teacher seemed a bit too "young," if you get what I mean. "Well, I'd rather take a nap, but since I'm getting paid for this, it's fine ~dechu. By the way, just call me Pepe-sensei."

I leaned over to Alto and whispered in his ear, "Hey, don't you think Pepe is kind of a weird name?"

"Yeah. All of the teachers are kind of odd..." He whispered back.

"HEY! No talking in the classroom ~dechu!" Pepe-sensei pointed to us, and everyone laughed a bit. We mumbled an apology and I looked over at the window to hide my embarrassment. "Well, whatever! Utau, can you read page 239 in your science book?"

A girl with blond hair and deep purple eyes stood up and started reading. Her hairstyle was similar to mine; two ponytail. I tried to listen to her reading, but I kept zoning out.

* * *

**Another time skip!~~~**

Finally it was break time, but I was still suffering from science, my second least favorite subject. I was basically 'homeschooled' if you know what I mean, so I know the boring subjects from the fun subjects.

"ALTO~~~! I can't understand science at ALL!" I whined to my only friend. People were gossiping that we are dating already...

"I'll teach you during lunch. I gotta get my books from my locker." He groaned as he hoisted his bag on his back. I walked alongside with him to our lockers. Sadly, my locker was far from his, so I walked in a different direction at a certain point.

As I was putting my bag down to open the lock, a short girl came up to me with another girl next to her.

"Uh, are you Dia Amulet?" The taller one asked me... Oh! I remember her now! She is Utau. The one who stood up to read in Science class. And the short girl was Rima from Japanese.

"Y-Yeah...?" I replied unsure of what she was seeking from me.

"Well, I know you are new, but STAY AWAY FROM ALTO! He's gonna be MINE!" She screamed at me, and stormed away.

"Yeah, just ignore her. I wanted to be friends with you, but Utau said that you're a 'love rival,' so it's impossible. Well, I'm Rima Mashiro, and that was Utau Hoshina. Wanna be friends?" She held out her hand, and I was shocked at her friendliness towards me.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I reached out and we shook hands. I was totally confused at what to do since this was my first time in school.

"So," Rima said, pulling her hand back. "What school did you go to in Osaka?" I finished switching my textbooks and we started walking to wherever our feet were taking us.

I started panicking inside, since Miki didn't include this in her e-mail to me this morning. "Ah, well, ahaha... I went to Osaka high," I guessed, hoping that is was an actual school, or she has no clue about Osaka and just wanted to start a conversation. I'm guessing it was a school because she kept the conversation going.

"Cool. My cousin is going there right now. I'll ask about you to her," she says as she is looking at her schedule.

"NO! ... I mean, I wasn't popular, so she wouldn't know about me... ehehe..." I tried to cover up. "A-anyway, what class do you have next?" I asked to avoid going any deeper into that dangerous topic.

"Hmm... History. Ew. I hate Musashi-sensei. He's so boring. Well, actually, I hate history in general. I mean seriously, how are you supposed to use knowledge from history in life!" Rima whined.

"I know, right? History is history! We can't dwell on it, so we have to do something about the present!" We laughed and talked more about random things when Alto ran up to me.

"Hey, Dia! You didn't wait for me!" he was breathing a bit hard since he ran a bit.

"Oh, sorry! I kinda forgot about you..." I remembered Utau threatening me to stay away from Alto. I decided to change the subject. "Oh yeah! This is Rima Mashiro, my friend!" I gestured over to Rima and she waved at him.

Then, she smirked, and leaned over to my ear and whispered loud enough for only me to hear," I'll leave you love birds by yourselves! Oh, and don't tell Utau I said that." She winked at me and skipped away a bit too happily for her own good.

I groaned in frustration because she KNEW that Utau wanted to kill me. Nevermind. Maybe she ISN'T friendly.

"So, history, right?" Alto asked me. I nodded, referring back to me and Rima's conversation on history. "What does Rima have next?"

"Uh... History...?" I said, afraid of his next sentence.

"Then why'd she just run away?" I shrugged, and hoped my blush wasn't visible. I was still embarrassed about Rima calling us 'love birds.'

We reached history class and sat down. I saw a boy with brown hair and emerald eyes winking at me and waving at me. I blushed a bit, and a girl behind him whacked him in the head. It was none other than... UTAU! She already HAS a boyfriend!... Ugh, people these days...

The bell rang, pulling me away from my train of thought, and a teacher with green hair and glasses came in.

"Good morning class. For those of you who don't know me," he eyed me and Alto. "My name is Musashi Katana. Please call me Musashi-sensei."

Ugh... History...

* * *

**Another time skip!~~~**

We were already in the math classroom because I wanted to get out of that nightmare as soon as I could.

"I'm a good student and all, but I have to agree. History is THE most boring subject that could ever be taught." Alto groaned and rubbed his eyes, tired of all of the classes already. Sadly, we were barely halfway through the school day.

The teacher came in as the bell rang. He had lavender hair and blue eyes. He looked okay, that_ is_ until...

"A~HAHAHAHAHA! Welcome to my castle! This is the headquarters for the plotting of WORLD DOMINATION!" I gaped at him, but the rest of the students were looking bored. Seems like this is a normal day in Seiyo...

"Oh, right! You two commoners don't know me, the King, do you? Well I am Kiseki Sekai and I am your teacher for Math and I will rule the world one day, so you should try to please me while you have the chance! A~ HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aaawkwaaaard!

* * *

**Lunch**

**Ikuto's POV:**

Finally it's lunch time... Now what will be awaiting me today?

* * *

**Yeah... So it was getting long, so I'm stopping here. **

**Ikuto: You can't just STOP it! Write more to please your patient readers!**

**Amu: Oh well... RFF!**


	4. The First Day part 2

**Rumi: Hello fanfictioners!**

**Ikuto: That's not a word.**

**Amu: Let the poor girl be, Ikuto.**

**Rumi: Yeah. Except I'm not a "poor girl."**

**Nagi: When am I gonna appear?**

**Rumi: You and Kukai will appear this chapter.**

**Kukai: Yay! Are Utau and me gonna be together? *hopeful look***

**Rumi: Why don't you USE YOUR BRAIN? Isn't it there for a REASON?!**

**Kukai: ... So I'm not?**

**Utau: *sighs* We ARE gonna be together DUMMY! How did I get paired up wih this guy anyway? *groans***

**Nagi: Ahaha. Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Dude. Even though I'm not a famous singer anymore, I still have the 'famous' part clinging on to me, it seems.

"Alto-ku~n! Come sit with me~!" "Kya! ALTO-SAMA!" or even, "Alto! You're hot! Go out with me~!"

I ignored all those lame comments and followed Dia and Rima to wherever they were sitting.

"Oh! So YOU'RE the new kid that everyone's talking about!" I looked over and saw a brown haired kid that I swear I saw was flirting with a blonde in history class. Dia and Rima sat across him.

"No. I'm not. I'm the OTHER new kid that everyone's talking about," I commented sarcastically. He ignored my sarcasm and laughed.

_'Ugh, great. I'm gonna have to be friends with this dumb kid,'_ I thought, mentally groaning. I sat next to Dia and took out the bento that Iru made for me.

"Hi! You're funny! The only other new kid here today is Dia-chi, and she's right here!" A baby-like brunette exclaimed. Apparently, she doesn't know the meaning of sarcasm.

"So," a girl with blond pigtails started to say.

I cut her off just in time. "Oh! You're that girl from history class right? And that's you're boyfriend right? Okay!" I said, in case she was trying to flirt with me.

Seriously. She should take the hint that the brunette liked her and I could live in peace for a while... Oh wait. But I still gotta run from all the OTHER people who are trying to hit on me. Guess I can never live in peace can I? And at work, Amu's always bugging me. Speaking of her, I wonder how she's handling the fact that I'm going to a regular school? She probably went hysterical. I chuckled inwardly as I learned everyone's names.

The blond pigtail girl was Utau Hoshina. She likes singing and ramen. The brunette freak was Kukai Souma, who is a soccer star. He likes ramen, too. The baby-like girl with brown hair is Yaya Yuiki. A long, purple haired dude was Nagi, short for Nagihiko, and he seemed to like Rima, and he's a star in basketball. For some reason, Nagi is kinda like the teachers in some ways... Meh, must be a coincidence. Everyone started talking about random stuff, when sadly, Utau tapped me on the shoulder again.

"Hey! D'ya hear? We're all going to go shopping after school today!" She cheered. Then I swear I saw evil aura flowing from her. "Of course, that DIA can come, too. But we're not forcing her. Just sayin'."

_'Maybe I can 'accidentally' see Dia in the dressing room at some store,_' I smirked as I pictured her blushing. '_Ugh, wait. I'm being too perverted again. Amu would kill me... Oh YEAH! She's not even HERE! YEAH! I can be perverted in PEACE!_' I cheered silently.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Okay... This is freaky... Alto was smirking evilly just like that IKUTO! Meh, must be some coincidence. That kid is too kind to be perverted like that maniac singer.

Well next, I have to go to Art. Speaking of art, I wonder how Miki is handling all the mess? (Yeah. She's an awesome artist!) LOL. I bet Ikuto is going hysterical.

The bell rang, signalling that lunch time was over. Finally! I get a break from Utau's death glares! Seriously! If looks could kill, I would be dead several times over. After I threw away my lunch, I headed to the lockers with Alto, Rima, and Kukai, since we all have Art together.

"Dude! Kusukusu-sensei is SO funny! Her class is THE BEST!" Rima squealed. Talk about OOCness...

"But what is UP with all these wacky names for the teachers?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Beats me!" Kukai suddenly joined our conversation.

"Anyway, do you have anyone you like?" Rima piped up. She was interested in my love life?!

"H-Huh?! Um..." I looked at the two boys as Rima glared at them, and motioned them to go away. Once they went, Rima started torturing me again.

"I know you like Alto already. It's like, WAY too obvious, and you guys are perfect for each other! I mean, Utau? She and Kukai are meant to be, so don't mind her!" Rima told me cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say!" I whisper-yelled. "YOU'RE not the one being glared at, for the entire lunch time! And she was flirting with... " I started to mumble at the end.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you! Did you just say that-" I closed her mouth quickly because Kukai and Alto were coming back without our permission.

"DUDE! Class is gonna start in 2 minutes, so save your girl-talk for LATER!" Kukai yelled.

* * *

**Art Class!**

"Good afternoon, class! Oh, right! We have two new students, right? Dia and Alto! Hi! My name is Kusukusu Owarai! Call me Kusukusu-sensei!~Kusukusukusukusukusu!" She laughed into her hands. Me and Alto sweat-dropped.

"Here!" She gave everyone a piece of paper. "Draw to portray your favorite gag/joke! BEGIN!"

I looked over to Rima's and she was drawing a person doing the famous 'Bala-Balance' pose that's really popular right now. She grinned and went back to work. I wonder if it was just me, but I swear that there was a shadow of a star and a tear drop under her eye. Meh, must have been me! I turned to my left, where Alto was sitting, but he covered his paper with his arm so I couldn't see.

"So, uh, you know how Rima was talking about how you, uh, liked someone?" His voice faded off at the end, but I already knew what he was trying to say.

"Huh? Uh, of course not! She's just delusional! Ahahahaha..." Then, Rima jabbed me in the arm, and glared at me. 'Sorry!' I mouthed. I wasn't allowed to like anyone, anyway! I should distance myself from Alto before he does something stupid like ask me out. I mean, I don't know if he likes me, but if he actually DID ask me out, I would unconsciously say yes.

"Oh, okay, just asking..." He went back to work. I did the same, to cover up my blush. I'm sorry, but I tend to blush a LOT when I'm embarrassed.

* * *

**Study Hall!**

Well, I'm heading to the school library to finish all of my homework. Somehow I have study hall because my Strings class is only for one semester.

"Sorry I couldn't help you with Science during lunch. I can help you now," I heard, and saw Alto coming my way.

"Okay, thanks!" We got started. I wonder how Miki is doing. I hope she takes a picture of Ikuto when he finds out I'm going to school...

* * *

**Miki's POV:**

Uh, oh... I think Amu is gonna kill me...

_Flashback:_

_I walked into Ikuto-san's office to see how Yoru is... I mean, I just want free sushi again! Yeah, that!_

_"Hey, Yoru! Where's Ikuto-san? Dying from jealousy?" I teased him once I reached the room._

_"Huh? Shouldn't I say that to YOU ~nya? I mean Ikuto is going to a school now. I was guessing she's going hysterical by now ~nya..." He said, revealing a secret that usually should NOT be revealed, like how I shouldn't share Amu's secret. But I guess I was feeling really dumb just then..._

_"But Amu is going to a school, too!" I said, almost shouting._

_"Seiyo High ~nya." Yoru said without hearing my question yet._

_"Same..." I whispered, finally realizing how in the world the director accepted Yoru's plea... The director just wanted to have FUN! The NERVE of him!_

_End of Flashback_

Yeah... I'm gonna hope that both she and Ikuto are too dense to realize what's happening here...

* * *

**P.E.**

**Ikuto's POV:**

Finally! The last class of the day! Dia is gonna look so cute in the P.E. uniform... And I was right.

"Alto~! Aren't you happy? The boys and girls have class together!" Dia, you have no idea...

But I answered anyway, "Yep!"

We walked over to Rima, Nagi, Utau, and Kukai. We were sitting on the ground of the gym.

"Yo! Alto! Dia!" Kukai called once he saw the two of us. "How are you love birds doing?" He teased. Dia blushed and I looked away. "OW! What do you think you're DOING, Utau?! You are CRAZY?!" I looked back to see Kukai getting strangled by Utau. I saw evil aura flowing from that scary girl. I made a mental note of never to mess with her.

"GUYS! We're starting!" A person with green hair and brown eyes yelled. "Oh, right, you two are new, right? My name is Daichi Undou! Call me Coach Daichi! We're gonna stretch now!"

Everyone spread out a bit and started stretching. "Say, Utau, you only like Alto cuz he looks kinda like Ikuto Tsukiyomi, right?" Kukai said to Utau.

She blushed and replied, "O-o-of course not! But there's a rumor that Amu and Ikuto aren't gonna do a concert for the week, right? It's a shame. I was hoping that we could go to a concert together!"

"Hey, do you two know who Amu and Ikuto are, anyway?" Nagi asked me and Dia.

"Psh, YEAH! Ikuto is cool, but I hate Amu. She thinks she's so awesome," I said, and Dia seemed to think the opposite.

"What?! Amu IS awesome! Ikuto is so weird!" Dia whined. We glared at each other, and looked away while huffing.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I SOOO can't believe that Alto thinks Ikuto is cool! If only he knew his TRUE personality...

Well, it's after school now, so we're gonna go shopping! Yay!

* * *

**WHEE! I'm finished with the third chapter! YAY! RFF!**


	5. Shopping!

**Rumi: Yo!**

**Ikuto: Yo!**

**Amu: Yo!**

**Kukai: Yo!**

**Utau: Hey!**

**Rima: Yo.**

**Nagi: Why did everyone say 'yo?' Well, except for Utau.**

**Utau: Because I'm too cool to say 'Yo.'**

**Amu: But you just said 'yo.'**

**Rumi: Oh my goodness. This is a stupid conversation.**

**Ikuto: Your FACE is stupid.**

**Rumi: Not as stupid as YOURS!**

**Ikuto: Lying isn't gonna do anything about your face.**

**Rumi: AAARGH! Just shuddup! I don't own Shugo Chara. 'Kay? Now start this chapter! *mumbles* Gosh...**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

OMGee! I'm going shopping with my FRIENDS! Wow. I never thought this day would come. *goes into dreamland*

"Yo! Hey, Earth to Dia! Anyone in there?" Rima hit my head with her fist.

"OW! What was THAT for?!" I nudged Rima, but Utau answered for her.

"MAYBE it's because you seemed to be in DREAMLAND while we have to shop. You know, if you REALLY don't want to shop, you should just go home!" I could see the evil aura emitting from that scary girl.

"Hey, speaking of homes, let's go to Dia and Alto's houses!" Kukai suggested. What?! What is up with this dude?! He just invites himself over to others' homes?! I looked at the others, only to see them nodding. Utau on the other hand was grinning so evilly, that if I went even an inch closer to her, I would die from evilness.

"Um, actually, let's just focus on shopping, shall we? Ehehe..." I don't want Ran or Suu to spill out my name in front of everyone. They seemed kind of clumsy. I looked to Alto and saw him fidgeting, too. Why would HE worry about people coming to his house? At least _I _have a good excuse. Well, whatever. I'll just enjoy my time here. I followed the gang into the mall and walked alongside Rima.

"What was THAT about? You seem like the rich type..." Rima hesitated for a second, and started again. "Um, I mean, no offense if you AREN'T rich. I won't judge you from your money."

_'Hehehe...You have NO IDEA how rich I am. And you SO are gonna judge me if I tell you who I am...'_ I thought while watching Rima checking out an outfit that would look really good on her.

"Hey, you should get that! It would look SO good on you!" I squealed. Rima smiled at me and made her way to the dressing rooms. I quickly chose an outfit so I can exchange comments with Rima.

I walked into a stall and started changing. "Hey Rima, how do you like your outfit?" I called.

"Hm, not trying to have a big head, but I think it looks good on me." I heard her open her door and she knocked on my door. I opened it, and, well, let's just say I did NOT expect this.

"OH SHOOT! I'm sorry!" It was Alto. I was in my chosen outfit, and I looked like Amu... I mean, me. I mean, ugh. Never mind. You know what I mean. "Amu?" I SWEAR I heard that voice somewhere. "Wow," Alto smirked at my fake fan-girling over myself? Whatever, it was still annoying, the most annoying part being his smirk. "Fan-girling over Amu Hinamori. In my opinion, her partner Ikuto is so much better and awesome."

It took all of my will power to not burst out and tell him how freakishly aggravating and perverted Ikuto really is. Instead I frowned and fixed my hair, I mean wig, I mean... ugh forget it!

"Amu is better! Have you ever heard her singing live? She is so good it's unbelievable, whereas Ikuto is probably auto-tuned. Have you ever realized that Amu has a ton of the singing parts and Ikuto is basically that creeper up on stage?"

Alto's eyebrows go down, it almost seems personal. "Right, keep telling yourself that Dia, your being extremely biased."

"Woah, fight fight fight!" Everyone sweatdrops at Kukai's remark. Of course we're not actually going to fight over our 'idols'. At least I would never do that.

"I think that's a very splendid idea." Alto backs away so that there is a fair distance between us. "Everyone, choose sides."

Kukai goes first and takes my side. "I'll just go with Dia for Amu. I must say, Amu is pretty hot." I blush at this remark. He thinks I'm hot? If you only knew Kukai...

"KUKAI!" Utau screeches and folds her arms over her chest in jealousy. "I choose Ikuto."

Next is Rima. She hopped on my side and Utau glared at her.

"Traitor," she hissed.

"Not really, remember when you were totally obsessed with Amu back in the days when she was first starting out with her career?" Rima teased. Woah, Utau liked me in a fan-girl way? I mean Amu, I mean... agh! Still, didn't see that coming.

"Shuddup."

Yaya bounced over next to Alto and gave me, Rima, and Kukai a guilty look. "Sorry guys, but Ikuto is so cool!"

"Good girl." Utau patted Yaya on the head and she grinned.

Only Nagi was left. We all looked over at him intently as he glanced back and forth between our sides.

"Hmmmmmm," Nagi pretended to ponder.

"Oh, would you hurry it up already!" Rima glared at him. You could tell she wanted him on our side but at the same time she didn't. Haha. I knew there was something going on between the two.

Nagi chuckles and stands his ground confusing all of us.

"I pick AKB 48 **(I don't own)**."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?" We all holler at him, gaining weird looks from people around us.

Utau stomps her foot on the ground. "But that means we're tied! Can't you just choose?"

He shakes his head. "I don't like either of them. They are partners and they should have the same level of popularity as well. Every album they sell each get the same amount of profit. So what is the competition?"

"HEY!" both Alto and I exclaim at the same time. Well Nagihiko, you just said that to their faces! Well at least Amu's I mean mine! But why is Alto mad?

"Gosh," Nagi backed away. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were Ikuto and Amu!" I sweat drop and see that Alto does the same. What?

"That's crazy!" We both say simultaneously and glare at each other.

* * *

**Rima's POV:**

That stupid NAGI! TRAITOR! CROSSDRESSER! IDIOT! UGH! No word is horrible enough to describe that evil person... UGH! Calling him a person is offensive to all of mankind!

"Are you okay Rima-chan?" I heard Nagi walk up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay? ... OKAY?! DO I LOOK OKAY?!" I screamed at the traitor.

He smiled like nothing ever happened. "Yes, you look wonderful in that outfit!"

Apparently he is too blind to notice the evil aura around me. If you want a summary of what happened, just insert a sound of a bat hitting home.

"Ow! What was that for, Rima-chan?!" He cried out while holding his head in pain.

Calling me Rima-chan, huh, Mister Traitor? "DON'T CALL ME RIMA!" I screamed. He sighed and shook his head.

Anyway, going away from the topic of that loser, Dia and Alto are acting really weird. I mean who fights over a favorite singer? Seriously!

* * *

**Alto's POV:**

Ugh! If only Dia knew how irritating that Amu was... Well I got over it. But it seems like Dia is the type to hold grudges- Just like that Amu.

"Hey, can't you just let it go?" I asked for the tenth time already. I was foolish to think that her tenth answer would be any different from her other nine.

"No," she simply said. I groaned. I would have to stay by Dia because her house was close to mine. Yes, I know, today is full of coincidences. Everyone left us already to go home. Those stupid jerks.

"'Kay. This is my house, so bye." She opened her door and walked in, leaving me to go home by myself.

* * *

**Okay! A lot of the credit goes to my friend, TheFairestOfThemAll'sDaughter. (I think that's her name...) I had writer's block, so she sent a lot of the story to me! Well anyway, I didn't mean to, okay? They're gonna be friends again soon... I think. I mean, who fights over some stupid singer?**

**Ikuto: Did you just call me stupid?**

**Rumi: Ahaha... RFF!**

**Ikuto: Don't ignore me.**

**Amu: And you called me stupid, too!**

**Rumi: You know what?! I'm gonna put Tadase in the story!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* you wouldn't.**

**Rumi: Oh, I WILL! My friend suggested it to me already, so HA!**

**Ikuto: Well, you're influenced too easily.**

**Rumi: Hmm, what's this? Did you say you wanted Tadamu?**

**Ikuto: NO! ... I said you're a very amazing author and no one could be as good of an author as you, Rumi!**

**Rumi: Aww! But there are better authors out there.**

**Ikuto: Yup. Most of them are better than you, actually.**

**Rumi: Say something?**

**Ikuto: Nope!**


	6. Secret Matchmaking

**Rumi: OMG! So many reviews! Thank you guys! **

**Ikuto: Okay, that's absolutely WONDERFUL. Now could you start the story?**

**Iru: Now Rumi doesn't even own Shugo Chara, so give her a break!**

**Rumi: Did you just consciously do the disclaimer? *amazed***

**Iru: Hm? Me? I didn't say a word!**

**Eru: Okay! Then I'll do it! Rumi-chan doesn't own- *Iru kicks Eru in the face***

* * *

**Things that you should know:**

**-Tadase will appear, but not just yet.**

**-Utau is going to be lovable, so be patient! ;D**

**-Don't worry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**-Today's will be some Rimahiko!**

**-You should sit back and enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Tuesday: Before School**

**Rima's POV:**

Mmkay. Utau is -no offense- getting on my nerves. OBVIOUSLY, she belongs with Kukai, but NO! She just HAS to ignore the poor kid and hang out with Alto. Well, to poor Dia, it probably seems like flirting. At least Dia and Alto seemed to have stopped fighting about the whole singer thing. Key words: At least. Utau is NOT helping.

"Alto~~~! Wanna go to the mall again today? But just us two this time, of course!" Utau tried to sweet talk. I grinned when I saw Dia's eye twitching.

"Jealous much?" I whispered to her. She started throwing a fit about me just seeing things, while I was just laughing.

"You're cute when you laugh, you know?" A certain purple-haired idiot said as he came up to me. I immediately stopped laughing. I was NOT laughing just so he could say how 'cute' I am... I'm NOT, okay?!

"Just leave me alone, traitor!" I looked away, and I caught a glimpse of Dia laughing this time.

"Are you still mad at me about that?" He seemed truly sorry, but I wasn't about to let him know that I felt forgiving.

"Kind of, and it's a new nickname for you," I hissed, letting him know that the name was gonna stick with him for a while.

I turned to Dia again to avoid anything else that could possibly lead to teasing from Dia. And trust me. Teasing people about love was MY job. I am not gonna lend her my job. And by the way, YES. Dia has already started talking about me going out with Nagi. I told her that it was a pretty good joke, but she said it was true. Isn't that CRAZY?! Me with that loser? NOT HAPPENING!

* * *

**Lunch**

"Dude! You WERE blushing!" Dia kept telling me, continuing the debate on whether or not I was blushing when Nagi told me I was cute when I laughed.

"Was not," I said in my monotone voice to let her know I wanted this stupid argument to stop.

"Were too~!" She sings, proving she doesn't care about my opinions on this conversation. "Just say you were, and I'll stop bugging you about this!" She pleads.

I caught Dia's trick in words before I got caught in it. "Key words: About this. If I confess that I was, you'll bug me about a DIFFERENT topic. AKA how I like Nagi."

"Close. I would bug you about how you LOVE Nagi. Not like." She winks at me while I groan. She giggles slightly and speaks again. "Just kidding. Cool how you caught that. I didn't mean it that way, but you gave me a good idea!" I raise an eyebrow while she giggles once more. I'm sorry to whoever is tricked by this stupid play on words.

"Hm? Did you call, Dia-chan?" I hear Nagi say as he sits next to me. I glare at him, but he looks across to Dia, who I was talking to a second ago. _'Friend thief!'_ I immediately think.

"Nope!" Dia says, popping the 'p'. I breathed a sigh of relief. "But, Rima here might have something to say..." She grins evilly.

_'I'm gonna kill that girl later. And trust me. I know good hiding spots for bodies.'_ I glare at my friend, but sadly, looks are not enough to kill. Dia is lucky. If looks COULD kill, she'd be dead a couple times over.

I was too busy plotting ways to make Dia suffer, I forgot the reason why I was doing that in the first place. "Rima-chan? What did you want to tell me?" I jump, hearing Nagi's voice I sneak a glance at Dia only to see her mouthing the word 'blushing'.

'I'm gonna murder you,' I mouthed back before I turned back to Mister Traitor. "Yeah, I was gonna tell you that, uh, tomorrow will be sunny," I randomly said. I was pretty sure the weather report said that tomorrow was sunny.

"So, Rima wants to go to that new cafe with you!" A new voice says. I look up to see Alto.

_'Curse you Alto!'_ I tried to send him the message with my deadly glare. He returned it with a smirk. He sat next to Dia and they smiled at each other. '_Aw. So cute!'_ I thought. Then I immediately took it back. They are EVIL!

I looked at Nagi and he was blushing. I thought of something really fast to cover up what Alto implied.

"He means he and Dia wants to come, too!"

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Curse you evil mastermind going by the name of Rima! I knew what she was thinking:_ 'If I'm gonna fall, I'll take you down with me... A double date.'_

_'Someone save me from this awkward moment!_' I desperately thought. I looked at Alto. His slight blushing didn't help. Then, FINALLY, my hero came.

"Hey, we're gonna go to a cafe later?" Kukai came and sat next to Nagi. Thankfully, he had no clue about the awkward moment.

"Yay! Yaya wants to have a milkshake!" The hyper girl skipped over to our table with her lunch in her hand, and sat next to Kukai.

"Hey! Not trying to be Miss Rain Cloud, but we have a science project, remember?" Utau sat on the other side of Alto. The one time she acted normal, she had to bring up the project.

Everyone groaned. "Why'd you remind me of that? Can you help me, Utau?" Kukai whined.

Utau just glared at the boy. "I'm not gonna do double the work!" She angrily started to eat her lunch.

Yes, Pepe-sensei, our science teacher, said she was tired of lectures, and gave us a HUGE and IMPOSSIBLE project so she could 'sit down and relax for once'. It was none other than identifying five random plants around campus and find the scientific name for it. If we didn't complete the every single plant, we would get an automatic C. Doesn't sound too bad, right? WRONG! We'd have to find out the plants' scientific name anyway. At least we work in pairs. And if you didn't guess yet, I'm with Alto.

"But at least she's letting us do it during Spring Break!" Nagi said, trying to be positive and cheer everyone up.

"Isn't that WORSE?! I don't wanna waste my precious break doing some useless project!" Rima snapped back.

"WAA! Yaya doesn't wanna do a project!" The baby-like brunette whined and kicked her feet underneath the table. Yaya seemed to break Utau's last nerve, so she shoved Yaya's sandwich into her mouth.

"Be quiet and stop annoying me," Utau said, pronouncing each word dangerously. I heard a small 'yes' coming from the young girl. Kukai chuckled and ruffled Yaya's hair.

"So hey, when is Spring Break?" asked Alto. "I didn't get the school calendar yet."

"Yeah, speaking of which, neither did I," I thought aloud. I saw Nagi take out a sheet of paper from his bag. Without a word, he handed it to me. I took it gratefully and shared it with Alto.

As I saw that Spring Break was next week already, I listened to the others pick up on the conversation again. "So where's that cafe you were talking about?" said Utau, seeming to forget that she was the one who brought up the project that all of us dreaded.

"Hm, you know the Easter building? -munch munch- Just a few blocks down from there," I hear Kukai try to say while chewing on his food.

I gave the calendar back to Nagi, who put it into his bag. I saw Yaya recover from the scolding Utau gave her. "Hey, do you think we can sneak into the building and meet Amuto?"

I gulped. That was the name for me and Ikuto. It seems like some fans made it up, but it reached Easter's ears and now we are known as Amuto. I decided to speak up to avoid any awkward moments that might eventually lead to me leaving Seiyo.

"B-but we'd be caught... And, and, uh, what if Amu and Ikuto aren't there today?" I felt really awkward talking about myself. Well, technically, Amu isn't me to them. AURGH! This is so confusing! But even more confusing, Alto spoke up.

"Y-Yeah, Dia's right. We can't just charge in there, you know? Ahaha..." Alto was avoiding eye contact with us.

"But aren't you guys fans of Amuto? Yaya thought you would want to meet them, too!" Yaya said, confused.

Utau bonked the brunette's head. "It's BECAUSE, they are in their right minds and knows it's probably impossible to just meet those famous singers on a whim." She always seemed to be picking on that kid. I think it's because Yaya hangs out with Kukai... Rima was _right._ Utau _does_ like Kukai...

Yaya pouted, and was about to say something, when the bell signalling that lunch was over, rang. "Well, let's meet in front of the school and we'll go to that cafe, okay? Yaya is not gonna give up her milkshake just yet!" She winked, and skipped out the cafeteria.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Well, we're heading off to the cafe as one group... But I had different plans. Hehehe...

"Say, I want to go to that new candy store. Can I go there first? Yaya, you wanna come with me?" I smirked at her, knowing that she would get the message. Leave it to her for matchmaking!

Yaya grinned back, then started to whine. "DIA~! You gotta come with Yaya and Al-tan!" Al-tan was my nickname, it seems. "Rima and Nagi, too!" The said people looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay," agreed Dia.

"Fine," mumbled Rima.

"Let's go, then!" Nagi said. "Utau and Kukai! You guys, can you save seats for us? Yeah, thanks!" Apparently, Nagi got the message, too. We went towards the candy store before either of the two could disagree.

**In the candy store...**

"OH! Yaya just remembered something! Can Rima-tan and Nagi go get this magazine for the newest Amuto scoop from the convenience store please? Okay, go! Go! Meet us at the cafe!" She pushed the two away from us.

I caught Nagi mouthing a 'thanks!' to Yaya, and pulled Rima out of the store.

I heard her screaming something along the lines of, 'Why do we have to run?!' Nagi, be gentle with the girl...

After Yaya picked out a kajillion sweets, I paid for it, and we headed towards the cafe that we were originally supposed to be going to.

* * *

**Utau's POV:**

Stupid Yaya... I would call Alto stupid, too, but he's forgiven. Oh, and I can't forget... STUPID KUKAI!

"What's wrong, Utau? You've been mumbling to yourself about stupid people for the past five minutes..." Aww, how cute. He's worrying about me... I MEAN, uh, whatever...

"MAYBE, it's because YOU'RE a stupid person!" I snapped at him. He shrank into his seat, but I could care less. We were already in the cafe for five minutes. The candy store can't be THAT far, can it? ... Fine. Five minutes isn't much, but still. Kukai's presence is making me nervous... DID I SAY NERVOUS? I meant irritated... Yeah.

"Y-you know, Alto doesn't like you in that way, right?" I heard Kukai whisper.

"But there's no one better," I simply stated. I huffed, and looked away to avoid any eye contact. I swear I heard Kukai mumble a 'yes there is'.

"WHAT?" I snapped my head toward him, demanding an explanation. He didn't shrink back this time.

"I-I can be a good boyfriend if I try." There was a tint of pink on his cheeks, whereas my face was full-on burning.

"Psh y-yeah right. Y-you're blushing." I turned away so he wouldn't see my own blush.

"You're blushing more," Kukai said bluntly. Then, he leaned over and turned my chin, so I would be staring at his beautiful... emerald eyes... so fascinating... AH! I blinked, and tried to turn away again, but he started to speak.

"You know that I love you." _He DOES?!_ "You know that I would do anything to make you smile." _He WOULD?!_ "Why won't you accept my feelings?" _I didn't know he had feelings for me!_ "Please, go out with me." _WHAAAAAAT?!_

"B-but why me? I'm sure there are better girls out there. I mean, uh," I was at a loss for words. Well, I had two choices, but each could drastically change my future. "Yes," I mumbled as softly as I could. Then, I said, "But you said Amu was hot... And I said Ikuto was hot... And well, we both like different people... And, uh-" I was cut off by my 'boyfriend'.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! WOW, don't you know something called 'being a fan'? And besides, the chance that a idol and a fan coming together is 0.000001 percent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I sweat-dropped at Kukai, who was now clutching his stomach to stop his stomach from hurting from laughter.

"F-fine." Then, he leaned over, and kissed me.

* * *

**Rima's POV:**

That stupid Yaya and that stupid Alto. What are they thinking?!

"You okay, Mashiro-san?" He asks gently.

"I told you to call me Rima!" I demanded. I watched him pick the two most recent Amuto magazines, and take it to the cash register to pay for it.

"Why are you even agreeing to do this?" I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"One word, Rima-chan: Torture." If anyone besides me saw him, they'd think he's smiling sweetly. But I knew better. There was pure evil behind that mask of innocence.

"How does that work?" I asked, not getting what he was implying.

"Well, Alto likes Ikuto, Dia likes Amu, and these magazines are all about them being together!" He did the 'pure-evil-behind-the-mask' thing again. I sweat dropped and groaned about how I never thought the day would come where Nagi becomes evil.

"So, you coming, Rima-chan?" Nagi asked, as he stopped right in front of the automatic doors.

"Don't call me Rima-chan," I mumbled. Then he smirked. Not smile. SMIRK! What? Is he the new Alto or something?!

"Okay. I'll call you Rima." He held my hand and led me out of the convenince store, seeming to be completely oblivious to my dark red face.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

We're FINALLY here at the cafe, but the separation seemed to pay off. Utau and Rima were blushing while Kukai and Nagi were smirking... They stole my smirk... Well, anyways, Kukai and Utau actually admitted that they are now an official couple! Hooray for me! One less crazy fan-girl!

I looked over at Rima and Nagi, expecting the same result, but seems like they are taking it slow... How cute.

"So, did Rima-tan and Nagi get Yaya the magazines she asked for?" Yaya spoke, changing the subject.

"Yeah, juicy gossip between Amu and Ikuto. I guess they are MEANT to be lovers!" Nagi says as he hands two magazines over to Yaya. I paled, and I saw Dia blush.

"THAT'S SO NOT POSSIBLE!" Dia and I screamed at the top of our lungs at the same time. We looked at each other. _'Why would SHE say that?'_ I think, knowing I had a good excuse.

"Yeah. Guess it isn't..." Yaya says softly, looking over the magazines. I was surprised for once. Those stupid magazine writers didn't put us together? Must have hired a new person or something...

I snatched one to see for myself. No matter what I did, I couldn't have prepared myself for this news.

On the cover, there was a picture of Amu and Tadase kissing.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Okay peoples, review! Sorry for not updating for a million years! **

**Ikuto: Sorry? SORRY?! THAT'S what you say to those poor fanfictioners who take their time to read your horrible stories?! And there wasn't ANY Amuto in this. HAVE YOU GONE PSYCHO?!**

**Amu: Yay! Tadamu!**

**Tadase: Yup! Now I'm in the story!**

**Rumi: Get OUT, Tadase! No girly-boys allowed in this chat! (I would say 'story' too, but it's necessary for the plot) *kicks Tadase out***

**Ikuto: And WHY is this Kiddy King NECESSARY for the plot?! Maybe I should make a fanfiction account and show what REAL Amuto is!**

**Rumi: AAAH! Don't make rated M stuff!**

**Amu: No! Don't let him!**

**Rumi and Amu: *trying to take Ikuto away from the laptop***

**Ikuto: No... Must... Write Amuto... *trying to grab computer***

**Amu: Ahaha... RFF?**


	7. Amuto vs Tadamu

**Rumi: Yo people who read my story! Don't you love a good game of tug-of-war?!**

**Ikuto: Is Amu the rope?**

**Rumi: You guessed it! *thumbs up***

**Amu: *chara changes with Ran* Go Tadase! Go! GO!**

**Rumi: *put hand on Amu's mouth* Don't listen to her... She doesn't know what she's saying... Ahaha.**

**Tadase: Go me!**

**Rumi: *kicks him out of chat* You're so self-centered, you know that?!**

**Amu: Yeah, well, Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara, blah blah blah, so you can't MAKE me be with Ikuto!**

**Rumi: Well, the creators of Shugo Chara made the end Amuto, so HA! I guess great minds think alike!**

**Ikuto: Who is self-centered, again?**

* * *

**Kewl Stuffs you should totally know about! :3**

**-Tadase and Ikuto don't have a past together.**

**-I'm still debating on whether or not I should have the director to be Ikuto's step-father.**

**-I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

**-You should sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_On the cover, there was a picture of Amu and Tadase kissing._

**Amu's POV:**

This is SO not happening. Wait. But I'm Dia right now so it's okay... I'm afraid of what would happen when I go back to work. RUMORS GALORE! Ugh. Alto is really weird about this, and he keeps mumbling to himself about some 'Kiddy King'.

"Stupid Kiddy- I mean, stupid Mr. Hotori," Alto said.

"No! It was an accident! I promise!" I said, hoping everyone would believe me. Sadly, I had forgotten I was Dia... Again.

"What do you mean? How would YOU know?" Kukai asked. I looked away and shrugged. He looked at the others, hoping for an explanation.

"I MEANT, it was PROBABLY on accident. I mean, why would Amu do that?" I laughed nervously.

"Yaya thinks it might be on purpose," Yaya said. Her head was blocked by the magazine in her hands. "Look at this one." She handed me the magazine, and everyone crowded around it, trying to see the big news. On the cover was none other than-

'WHO WILL AMU CHOOSE?! IKUTO OR TADASE?!'

There was a picture of me (when in Amu-form, of course), Ikuto on the left, and Tadase on the right. I flipped the page and saw a bunch of comments on who Tadase was, and how this whole drama-thing happened in the first place.

Well I'll tell you. Just before I left Easter, I saw this blonde haired dude who was SO CUTE! We were talking about random stuffs, but when it was time to leave, I tripped, and Tadase caught me, but instead, we ended up kissing! IKR?! Anyway... yeah.

"What's it say?" Utau snatched the magazine out of my hands and read it out loud. "'Tadase Hotori, a new singer for Easter, recently made a bold move on Amu Hinamori, from Amuto. There are rumors that Hotori will join Amuto, and fans have already thought of an exceptional name for the trio: Tadamuto.' What in BLAZES is this RUBBISH?!" Utau threw down the magazine on the table in frustration. "If this magazine was a living thing, it would be dead a hundred times over already... Lucky magazine..." Although the anger wasn't directed at me, I couldn't help but be scared at the over-dramatic Utau.

"Amuto is good enough on it's own. I don't want any of this stupid 'Tadamuto!'" Alto kicked the wall.

"But Yaya thinks this is interesting! A love triangle! How romantic and sweet!" Yaya chirped, oblivious to Alto looking like he would kill her in the next three seconds.

"No! It's not a love triangle! I have no feelings whatsoever for that short-tempered Amu!" Alto suddenly exclaimed, and I swear he was blushing a little.

"Don't you mean 'Ikuto'? Just 'cuz you're a fan of him doesn't mean you can speak for him..." Nagi said, trying to make sense from that weird statement.

"A-anyway, everyone dismissed! Yaya doesn't like these gloomy moods." And with that, Yaya skipped away, leaving us with only the choice of doing the same.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse...

_Flashback:_

_"WHAAAAAAT?! What do you MEAN, I have to start going to work again? You promised me ONE. WHOLE. WEEK. OF. FREEDOM!" I yelled into the phone. I usually don't lose my cool that fast, but this was just unacceptable._

_"Yes, but for that, you will get to go to school no matter what. So I'm just telling you to come to work after school," said the director. _

_"Lemme guess. Do I have to meet that stupid Kiddy- I mean, that stupid Mr. Hotori?" I said through clenched teeth._

_"Oh! You saw those magazines? Well, that makes things much easier for me. He's going to be joining you and Amu to make 'Tadamuto'! Isn't it BRILLIANT?!" ... I swear. I will kill that brain-less idiot on the other side of this line someday..._

_"Yeah, it's as brilliant as mud," I spat, hoping that even an idiot would understand that I was really 'displeased' at the moment. But don't worry. Me being 'displeased', is an understatement._

_"Ahaha! I didn't think you liked mud THAT much! Well, gotta do some paperwork! See you at four! ... And if you don't come, I'll make you quit school AND I'll fire you, so the group name would be... Tadamu? HA! That sounds brilliant, too! Actually, if you don't want to come, I think it would be fine! Well, it's up to you!" And with that, he hung up on me, reminding me of Yaya at that cafe earlier this day..._

_End of Flashback!_

And that's that...

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Hey. Hey. Yeah, you. Guess what? I get to go to work! Yippeeeeee! ... NOT! What is that crazy director THINKING?! I was supposed to have one week of regular life, but NO! I JUST so happened to receive a text from that annoying little...

To: Amu Hinamori

Come to work at four. If you miss this, you will deeply regret it. So yeah. :D C'ya there! TTYL

From: Kazuomi Hoshina

Oookay? The director texts like a teenage girl... EW! I just had a horrific thought implanted into my brain! NOOOO! Ew! The director will NOT wear a sailor uniform with a mini skirt! That is just WRONG! AAAH! Now I imagined him with long beautiful hair! AAAAAAAH!

**Time Skip! :P**

**In the Easter building...**

I finally recovered from those horrific thoughts about the director in a mini skirt, thanks to Tadase-kun. Oh? Did I not mention this? He's here with me and Ikuto for some reason... OH SHOOT! What if those magazines were right and we DID have to become Tadamuto?!

"Um, Hinamori-san? Are you okay?" I hear Tadase-kun's heavenly voice call out to me. He leaned in, as if looking for a paper stuck onto my head saying, 'I'm sick.'

"U-Uh, yeah! I was just thinking about some things..." I faded off at the end, embarrassed that he was so close to me. _'Maybe it won't be horrible to have him join us.'_

"REALLY? You can THINK? I didn't know you had a brain in there! Oh, well it must be small since you had to think so hard for anything. I'm pretty sure your life is perfect right now. Well, except for the fact that there's no brain in that thick head of yours. I guess it's all bone." I snapped my head toward the direction of that annoying voice. There standing in all his glory was Ikuto. He walked over to me and flicked my forehead as if checking if it was really all bone. But I admit. His messed up midnight blue hair actually looked good on him...

But I wasn't about to let him know that. "What happened to you HAIR?! Did it get messed up while you were looking for _your_ brain? Here's a tip. No matter _how_ stupid a person could be, no one would leave their brain in the trash can." I scoffed while Ikuto glared at me. I _did_ notice that he ran his hand through his hair.

_'So it wasn't on purpose...'_ I thought, wondering how Mr. I'm-so-amazing-and-perfect could have messed up his hair.

I barely heard him mumble a "stupid wig", when the director called the three of us to discuss things. _'Stupid wig? Why would he wear a wig?'_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV: (Sorry! So many POV switching!)**

_'AUGH! Stupid wig!'_ I ran my hand through my hair again as I made my way toward the director. _'Great I thought things would be uphill when I started school, but NO! The director just HAS to be a complete idiot and ask that stupid Kiddy King to join Amuto. Well, at least there's Dia. She's the ray of hope in all ths darkness... Ew. I sound like a poet. And Ikutos are not supposed to sound like poets...'_

Anyway, I stood a good five yards away, but thanks to my awesome hearing, I made out each and every word the director said... And now I hate my good hearing, because of all those mushy gushy comments that Kiddy King and Amu are making to each other. Okay. They're not "mushy gushy", but, well, here's how the conversation went: (italicized is thoughts)

Amu: S-So, Tadase-kun, I hear you're really good at singing...

Tadase: Oh, but not as good as you are! You and Ikuto-san's combination is amazing! I'm honored to be a part of the group now!

Ikuto:_ then don't join us if you think we're good on our own!_

Amu: Oh, don't be like that! I'm sure you are amazing at singing!

Ikuto: _If there's no proof that he's good, why did they let him join right off the bat?!_

Tadase: Thank you so much! Well, I'm looking foward to working with you!

Ikuto: _Well I'M not..._

Amu: I'm looking foward to it, too!

Ikuto:_ Don't I get a say in this?..._

Amu: I'm sure Ikuto is excited, too!

Ikuto: _Keep on dreaming, dear Amu._

Tadase: I'm glad to hear it! Well, the director is asking for us! Let's go!

And, well, that's how it went. Amu keeps drooling over that 'prince.' So now the director is gonna explain how things are gonna go. But I already know how things are gonna go. They are gonna go TERRIBLY!

"So, all our supportive fans out there are asking us to add Mr. Hotori to the crew," the director said as if announcing the weather. I glared at the man so hard, even Amu and Kiddy King were backing away. The director gulped and continued, "But it seems like a certain person going by the name of Ikuto is not very excited about this..." He smirked toward my direction, as if saying, 'I will not cower under your glare. HAHA! Back fire!'

"You don't wanna have Tadase-kun to join us, Ikuto? How much more of a jerk can you become?!" Amu said. She tried to glare at me, but since I was taller than her, she had to look up.

_'You look stupid, short person!' _I told her in my mind while showing off my famous smirk.

_'JERK!'_ She seemed to mentally shout back to me. Wow. We can talk to each other in our heads? AWKWARD!

"U-um, if you're_ that_ against having me as a singer for your group, Ikuto-san, I could just go back to singing on my own..." Tadase said quietly. He looked at all of us with puppy eyes. But don't worry. Puppy eyes don't have any affect on me. But _apparently_, Amu is affected by it.

"Tadase-kun, don't say that!" Amu pleaded. Then she looked over to me. "Ikuto, you won't mind Tadase-kun joining, right? _Please_?" Amu looked up at me with sad eyes and cocked her head to the right. Okay, fine. Maybe SOMETIMES puppy eyes work on me...

"Well, how about a compromise. Let's have our fans decide," I suggested. The three were dumbfounded at my idea, but the director regained his posture and gestured for me to continue. Now with more confidence, I declared, "At our next live, Tadase and I will each get a turn to sing with Amu. The fans will vote which one sounded better. If I win, Tadase backs off. If he wins, he can join us, since he's proving the fans will enjoy Tadamuto."

I was sure they'd agree. I even added a logical explanation for my idea... And apparently, I'm psychic.

* * *

**Wednesday Lunch**

**Amu's POV: **

WHY?! Why does that stupid Ikuto have to be so smart?! HUH?! AURGH! Well, enough of my screaming and trying to pull out my hair. Rima and Utau are looking at me like I'm psycho...

"Are you okay? Is it because of Ikuto Tsukiyomi's declaration of war against Tadase Hotori?" Utau asked worriedly. I think it's the first time Utau was nice to me. Amazing what Kukais can do, huh? Utau continued, "Well I think it's cute. I know I was defending Ikuto at the mall and stuff, but since I have Kukai now, I'm cheering for Amuto rather than that Tadase dude. I mean, seriously? Who does he think he is, suddenly coming into the picture?!"

While Utau was rambling on how Amuto didn't need Tadase-kun, Nagi was flirting with Rima. '_Go Nagi!_' I silently cheered.

Alto came up to our table to join us. Right behind him were Kukai and Yaya. The three sat down, and started talking about the subject I wanted to avoid the most.

"Hey, hey, Dia! Aren't you excited for the live?! It's during spring break, so you can come with Yaya, right?" Yaya asked.

"We're going!" Nagi piped up as he patted Rima's head.

"We're gonna go too, RIGHT, Kukai? I'm not gonna miss this for the WORLD!" Utau said, glaring at her boyfriend. Kukai nodded immediately.

"B-b-b-but, we have to do our science projects, remember?" I said, trying to think up an excuse for not going.

"Y-Yeah! Dia's right! We have to finish our project! Ahaha..." His voice lowered when he saw everyone glaring at him.

"But you have to vote for Amuto! You're going to miss this LIVE so you can finish a dumb PROJECT?! Are you PSYCHO?!" Utau screeched.

"I'll think about it... Uh, can YOU go, Dia?" Alto cocked his head to the side. AWW! Puppy eyes! I can't resist! But I won't be able to make it... STUPID JOB!

"I'm SO sorry! I have plans on the day of the live..." I put my hands together as if begging for forgiveness.

"Oh, well it's okay. I have plans too..." Alto faded off at the end.

The bell rang, and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV:**

Hm... I've always been suspicious of those two, but, well, here are the facts that I've gathered so far:

1. Most people who like Amuto, like the singer of their opposite gender.

Contradiction: Dia and Alto like the singer of their same gender.

2. If people are fans of Amuto, they try to go to every concert.

Contradiction: Dia and Alto make up excuses for not going, no matter how lame and unimportant their plans are.

3. Most fans of Amuto like juicy gossip about romance between the two singers.

Contradiction: Dia and Alto are completely against Amu and Ikuto being together.

4. Most people are extremely excited about Amuto news.

Contradiction: Dia and Alto act as if it were expected, and don't act surprised at all.

5. There are always weird rumors about Amuto.

Contradiction: Dia and Alto know exactly which ones are true, and which ones aren't. On top of that, they seem to know personal things. For example, Dia said Ikuto is weird, and Alto said Amu thinks she's awesome...

Maybe I'm over thinking it, and they're just weird people. But I wasn't about to stop my investigation... There's a mysterious vibe to Dia and Alto that I just need to know about. Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat, so it's okay, right?

* * *

**OOH! Nagi is starting to figure it out! I've already started to write the next chapter, so I'll update soon!**

**Ikuto: You'd better! 'Cuz when I look at the reviews, all your readers say, is "update soon!" You're making your precious readers wait!**

**Amu: Yeah. You should start updating faster.**

**Rumi: Well it's not MY fault that I caught the horrible disease known as 'writer's block'!**

**Ikuto: LAME. If ONLY you let me make an account on this, I'd be able to write so much Amuto, I'd be done with 20 stories before you can say 'Wow'.**

**Rumi: But would you be able to write K plus fanfiction?**

**Ikuto: Yeah. All we have to do, is get all the five year olds in the world to get used to my writing style, and it would count! :D**

**Rumi: ... You don't understand, do you? Anyway, please review! I don't mind if it's a simple 'update soon!' I love all of your reviews! So review!**

**Ikuto: You know you're basically rewording the same thing? *whispers* probably for more word count.**

**Rumi: *sigh* RFF.**


	8. White Day

**Rumi: Here's the chapter that I promised!**

**Ikuto: That's it?**

**Amu: Don't you usually ramble to the readers about your troubles and stuff?**

**Rumi: *innocent face* What?! I've never done such a thing!**

**Ikuto: It's useless Amu. This girl is slightly crazy if you haven't noticed yet.**

**Amu: Yeah, I kinda figured that out...**

**Rumi: You guys are so mean! D:**

**Ikuto: Ask me if I care.**

**Rumi: Do you-**

**Ikuto: NO!**

**Amu: Uh, Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

* * *

**Stuff I will tell you since I'm super nice:**

**-I know Kukai and Utau just got together, but they act as if they were going out for forever, so they don't blush or stutter, or anything of that sort.**

**-Rima and Nagi are a different story, though... :P**

**-I'm trying to limit the POV switching, but there are stuff I just can't explain well without POV switching, so... sorry! :(**

**-The reason why Dia and Alto are so OOC are because it's their disguise. (Although I'm pretty sure you all realized it by now...)**

**-Ikuto hates Tadase because he 'kinda' likes Amu, though he already 'likes' Dia... So basically, he's kind of two timing Amu, even though they're both Amu... It's confusing! Sorry!**

**-If you don't know what White Day is, you should look it up!**

**-Sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Thursday before school**

**Kukai's POV:**

I GOT IT! I'm such a genius! Why didn't I think of this before? Now I understand all the weird actions of Dia and Alto! Okay... So here's the big news:

Dia and Alto are friends with Amu and Ikuto!

So, they already have front row seats for concerts, so they can't sit with us! But they need an excuse, or we'd mob them for Amu and Ikuto's autographs! HAHA! I always knew that I was a genius! Time to share this with Utau! Ah, it's all thanks to Alto that I'm with Utau.

...Wait. But if Alto wants to keep this a secret, I have to keep it a secret to pay back Alto for what he did for me! I'll keep it a secret for him... I'm a horrible boyfriend, aren't I? I got it! I'll just confirm it with Alto first.

Just at the right moment, I heard Alto calling, "Hey Kukai! 'Sup?"

I was a hundred percent sure that my theory was correct. Key word: was. Now I'm all nervous. If it's really true, I don't know what I should do. But I still want to find out anyway.

"H-hey, A-alto? C-can I talk to you for a second?" I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow, but came over anyway.

"Uh, yeah, what is it?" He said slowly, unsure of what I wanted from him.

"You and Dia always act weird when we talk about Amuto," I started. Almost immediately, Alto straightened, and put on a serious face. "Well, are you possibly FRIENDS with Amu and Ikuto?"

For a split second, I swear I was Alto smirking. But I don't know, since right after, he made a guilty face.

"Yes, that's right. Dia and I kept it a secret since we didn't want to get mobbed for their autographs... Sorry for keeping it from you. But we still need to keep this a secret. I know it will be hard for you, but can you keep this from the rest of the gang including Dia?" Alto asked me. "If she finds out that the secret's out, she'd kill me!"

"I knew I was a genius! And yes, I will! Don't worry!" I smiled, proud of myself since I was able to figure this out. I saw Alto smirk for a second, once again, but he changed it to a smile.

"Thanks! Now I gotta go to class! See ya!" He waved a hand and walked away.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

AHAHAHA! That was just hilarious! Well, you gotta admit, I'm AWESOME at acting! He even called himself a genius! ... Well, he WAS pretty close to the truth, although I don't know about Dia. She's pretty mysterious, I must say. Well, must be me! I shouldn't doubt my girlfr- ... Oh yeah. She's not my girlfriend... WAIT! What am I saying? I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend in the first place! Uh! Well, whatever... You didn't hear anything...

I went to homeroom and sat in front of Dia. I watched her as she was talking to Rima about how Kukai completely changing Utau's attitude towards her.

She suddenly turned to me. "Hey, speaking of which, Kukai was acting weird when I last saw him. He was all stutter-y and stuff. Do you know what happened?" She asked me with innocence.

I, on the other hand, was trying my best not to burst out in laughter. "Um, of course not! I'm not his mom..." I said jokingly as naturally as I could.

"Are you trying to be funny?" The shrimp looked over at me. Well, more like GLARING over at me... She continued, "Because that was NOT a funny joke. It was so lame, you should be glad I didn't throw up on the spot." Well, that was blunt... Oh yeah. this girl is super strict about humor.

"Oh, chillax, shrimp. You should laugh at stupid jokes once in a while, like normal human beings!" I smirked when I saw her face red with anger.

"One, don't you dare call me a shrimp. I am NOT a curled up pink fish with antennas! And two, jokes are NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" And she stomped off to Nagi. Coincidence? I think not!

"Well, that was ironic. You're able to deal with her even though she so weird?" I made a face while looking at Dia for an answer.

"Haha. Well, she's only like that to boys. She's a sweet girl to me!" Dia said cheerfully.

"Sweet? HER?! Yeah, how about NO?!" I cringed at the thought of that shrimp smiling and running through a field of colorful flowers with her bunnies. Yeah. Even if she WAS doing that, she'd have an EVIL smile on her face...

Rhythm came into the room and started class. I wonder what part of Rima catches Nagi's eyes. Cuz they're like total opposites. including their height. Well, I guess opposites attract. Hmm. Am I the opposite of Dia? ... WAIT... AURGH! Why am I thinking like this again? I'll have to go back to work someday, and she'll never appear in my life again...

"Did 'ya get it, Ikuto-dude?" I snapped my head over to Rhythm, who was smiling an evil smile behind that mask of innocence. My goodness, I KNEW he was exactly like Nagi...

"Uh, yeah... Sure. But just in case, can you repeat that?" I covered up as best as I could. But some girls were giggling. Rhythm, on the other hand, laughed out loud.

"AHAHA! I was talking about White Day. I said that you boys have to give something to the girls, 'kay?" He smirked. AH! He's stealing my signature smirk! ... Oh, yeah. Today was March 14- White Day.

* * *

**Time Skip! Lunch time~!**

AND, as I predicted with my psychic abilities, girls were begging for chocolate and stuff. But, as an excuse, I just said that I had received none, so I can't give any even if I wanted to... Did I mention I was REALLY good at acting? 'Cuz they bought all that rubbish I said to them.

Well, I sat at our usual table, but I felt this weird... Aura? There was this weird 'love aura'. Yeah.

"Well, my lovely gentlemen, you can start... WHITE DAY!" Yaya exclaimed, and jumped around with happiness. "Let's start with everyone's favorite soccer player, Kukai!" She held up a fist to her mouth as if she was holding a microphone. She then pointed to Kukai like she was a host of a TV show.

We all looked at Kukai as he took out a neatly wrapped box from his bag. "Here ya go, Utau!" Kukai smiled his usual goofy smile as he handed Utau the box.

Utau gratefully accepted it and opened it, revealing white chocolate. "You're so sweet!" she exclaimed, while hugging him.

"Next up, we have the most graceful dancer you could ever meet, Nagi!" Yaya gestured over to Nagi, while still pretending to have a microphone in her hand.

"Here you are, Rima!" Nagi gave the shrimp a box. I realized Nagi just called her name without -chan or -san. Since when did Nagi and the shrimp get so close to each other?

"Hmph! I'm gonna take it as courtesy chocolate!" She opened it, and it was a heart shaped white chocolate. "It's still courtesy chocolate, GOT IT?!" She demanded as she stood up. She let out a 'hmph,' and sat down, trying to cover up a blush.

"Next one is all the girls' favorite, Al-tan!" Yaya squealed as she pointed to me.

Everyone stared at me, then Dia, and back. This continued for a while until I stood up. "I don't have anything for anyone. Okay? Can we end this 'TV show' now?"

I sat down and gritted my teeth in frustration. No one knew what to say, and there was an awkward silence until Yaya spoke up.

"Yaya doesn't like this mood! Yaya got it! We can all go shopping with Al-tan to get Dia-chi a present!" She danced around, proud that she thought of such an amazing idea. Everyone sweat-dropped at this sudden change of the mood.

I stood up to object. "Okay, wait, wait, wait! First of all, who said I was gonna get a present for Dia?"

Yaya cut me off. "Wait, you're not gonna give Dia-chi a White Day present?" Everyone glared at me, and Dia was just blushing and looking at the ground.

"FINE! I'll get something for Dia, HAPPY?!" I turned away, hoping no one would notice anything stupid, like my light blush.

"VERY!" Yaya exclaimed. "And what's second?"

"Oh yeah, second, I don't like to celebrate White Day," I simply stated, hoping everyone would accept the hard, cold truth. Everyone gaped at me, like I suddenly grew two more heads or something.

"Well, we're gonna MAKE you enjoy White Day whether you like it or NOT!" Utau declared as she slammed her hands on the table.

Everyone nodded their heads furiously. Rima then added, "I'm only doing this for Dia because I don't want her to feel like a loner! ... No offense Yaya."

"It's okay, Rima-tan! Yaya already got lots of candy from this boy one year younger than Yaya!" We stared at Yaya, thinking that it was impossible for ANYONE to like Yaya in _that_ way.

"It was courtesy stuff, right?" Nagi asked, lost, like the rest of us.

"Nope! Kairi-kun said that he liked Yaya!" Yaya smiled like that happened everyday or something.

"Wait, Kairi, as in Kairi Sanjou? That nerd guy?" Kukai said.

"Kairi-kun is NOT a nerd! He is a sweet gentleman!" Yaya huffed.

The bell rang, and Yaya skipped away, leaving us there gaping like last time at the cafe.

* * *

**At Amu's house**

**Amu's POV:**

Oh. My. GOODNESS! Everyone's expecting Alto to give me a White Day present! AH! Rima was teasing me since my face was burning for the rest of the school day! So embarrassing! To forget about it, I turned on the computer. Yay! An email from Miki!

**Hey Amu-chan!**

**We haven't conversed ever since Ikuto-san's declaration of war on Tadase-san have we?**

**Are you ready to sing on Sunday? I know it's sad that you only have two more regular days, but it will be okay! :)**

**And I miss you! So, you're okay and everything, right?**

**Well, I gotta schedule appointments for you during your spring break. I'm sorry that you can't hang out with friends or anything, but it's okay, right?**

**Gotta go! See you! :D**

**-Miki **

NOOOOO! My Spring Break is RUINED by my work! AURGH! I have to tell Miki to cancel all that, NOW!

**MIKI!**

**It's nice to talk to you and whatnot, but can you PLEASE cancel everything? Like, NOW would be a good time! My friends are fans of Amuto and I had to say that I can't go to the concert on Sunday, and I feel REALLY BAD! So I wanna spend time with them!**

**SO yeah. PLEASE?! **

**Your favorite singer, **

**AMU! ;P**

Ugh... I hope she can cancel everything and stuff... I feel really bad... Well, I'm gonna have to leave them after this year is over. Then life is back to normal. I sing at concerts, sleep, wake up, sing at concerts, sleep, wake up.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Well, I'm here at the mall with everyone... INCLUDING Dia! The NERVE of that shrimp! We're going shopping for a present for Dia! What good will it do for having her here WITH us?! ... Calm down, Ikuto. You're overreacting.

"Alto!" I heard a sweet voice call. What? Sweet? Ahaha. I said no such thing! I turned to see Dia. "It would've been better if I wasn't here, right?"

She had a guilty look on her face that made me want to hug her and tell her that it's okay. But NO! That SHRIMP just had to be right next to her, not to mention, GLARING AT ME!

"Oh, well, it's not your fault. A certain SHRIMP made you come anyway... yeah," I looked over to Rima while smirking, since I knew she hated that nickname.

"Don't. Call. Me. SHRIMP! Or I'll RIP your lungs out so you can never speak again," she threatened. Little did she know, she was threatening to rip off a SINGER'S lungs. HAHA! My fans would kill her!

"Oooh. Scaaary!" I replied sarcastically, showing her that her threat wasn't that big of a deal.

While we were continuing our death glare contest, Yaya called out, "Heeeey! How about this place?"

We looked over to see a candy shop...

"Yaya! We just WENT to a candy shop a few days ago when we were playing matchm- I mean, before we went to the cafe!" I yelled, infuriated at the black hole in her stomach.

"It's okay!" Yaya chirped. "You can never buy too much candy!" And with that, she skipped her way over to the store without a care in the world.

Knowing that no one else wanted to go to the store, Kukai called out, "We're going ahead, 'kay?"

"CANDYYYYYYY!" We heard a voice coming out of the store. Taking that as a yes, we kept moving forward.

"OMGee! Look at this, Utau! Rima!" I turned to see Dia with her forehead planted on a glass window. The said girls ran over and started drooling over whatever there was, as well.

I walked over to see what was SO amazing, and I saw a necklace and a bracelet. The necklace had a lock on it**(H****umpty lock)**, and the bracelet had a key**(Dumpty key)**.

"I can buy you the necklace for your White Day present." I offered.

"B-but it's so expensive!" She said, trying to refuse. Oh, if only she knew how rich I was.

"Don't worry, I can afford it," I said, not telling the whole truth.

"Okay. Thank you!" She looked up at me with a blush on her face.

We were in our own world for a few seconds. Then Utau interrupted us, saying, "Oooh! Love is in the AIR! Four bars of LOVE!" I swear. She's annoying just like my maid, Eru.

While Dia was as red as a tomato, I tried to ignore it, and walked to the cash register to ask for the necklace.

The person working there put it in a bag for me, and I handed him the money. He gave me the change, and I grabbed the bag and walked over to Dia.

"Here. Happy White Day," I tried to enthusiastically, but I learned that if I'm not in the mood, I sound bored.

"W-wait! You can't give me a present yet! I have to give you a Valentine's Day gift first!" She held up a plastic bag, similar to the one I was holding. I reached in and took out the key bracelet. "Sorry it's not chocolate..."

I smiled and handed her my bag this time. "It's okay. We're even." She accepted the bag and took out the necklace.

I got the ends of the chain and put it around her neck. She smiled and did the same with the bracelet, except on my wrist.

"EW! Can you stop it with the lovey-dovey-ness already? I'm sick of it!" called out Utau, this time, like my other maid, Iru.

We all laughed at her bipolar-ness and went on our way... After picking up Yaya from the store, of course.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

When Ikuto got home, there was an email that would change his school life drastically.

**Hi Ikuto ~nya! It's Yoru!**

** Miki was saying something like Amu was at your school or something ~nya. Is she? **

**If you find her, that'd be cool, huh? Then you could go to school together or something! AHAHA! **

**Knowing you, you wouldn't do that though ~nya.**

**Whatever! See you ~nya!**

**-Yoru ~nya!**

* * *

**Sooo... How was that? **

**Ikuto: I thought you were gonna update sooner!**

**Rumi: Sorry! I caught a virus called writer's block! **

**Amu: Excuses, excuses!**

**Rumi: I thought you were on MY side!**

**Amu: Nope! I'mm on the readers' side!**

**Ikuto: AKA: MY side! *smirks* 'Cuz they're all Amuto fans! *winks at audience***

**Audience: KYAAAAA! IKUTOOOOO!**

**Rumi: Anyway... ****RFF plz!**

**Ikuto: You should make it RFF&LI... It means Review, Favorite, Follow, and LOVE IKUTO! Oh wait, they already DO! HAHAHA!**

**Rumi: Definition of self-centered right here!**

**Ikuto: You should talk...**


	9. Rumors

**Rumi: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm starting a new story, so don't forget to read it!**

**Ikuto: Wow. You're probably gonna get writer's block on that story, too. :P**

**Amu: Since when are you using emoticons? D:**

**Ikuto: Since now. 'Cuz I'm that awesome. :D**

**Rumi: Uh, no. It's because you're that annoying. XP**

**Amu: Hurry up and start the story! Goodness! :(**

**Yoru: Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara, ~nya! :3**

* * *

**Just to Let You Know:**

**- Nagihiko is a little too smart in this story.**

**- Kukai acts kind of dumb in this chapter.**

**- Ikuto likes Dia more than Amu, sadly D: (even though they're technically the same person)**

**-You should enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Friday Morning at Nagi's house**

**Nagi's POV:**

Ever since that day when I realized that something fishy was going on with Alto and Dia, I had to be extra sharp to investigate the case... Oh, by the way, I'm not talking about the "relationship" between them, I'm talking about how they act when Amuto is being discussed. But of course, I DID notice the "relationship" part, too. I'm just that smart.

"I'm leaving, Mother!" I called out as I put on my shoes in a hurry. I heard her footsteps getting louder and I saw her coming from around the corner.

"Be safe, Nagihiko-san," my mother said, and she bowed politely. I mentally chuckled at the politeness that was expected from everyone in my family.

"Don't worry, I will." And with that, I left my house with a good mood...

"YO! FUJISAKI! WHAT'CHA DOIN'?"

... That IS, until that KUKAI came up to me, hyper as ever... No, there was a hint of secretiveness in his eyes.

"Good morning, Souma-kun. Is there anything you'd like to share with me?" I smiled as his eyes shot wide open for a second.

"Haha. Where'd you get THAT idea? Like I would tell you something awesome about Alto and Dia!" Have I ever told you about how HORRIBLE Kukai is at keeping secrets? I groaned in frustration because I couldn't have any fun in trying to find out the secret.

"Hey, you know, there's a history test today... I wouldn't mind letting you borrow my notes for cramming. That IS if you have something for me in return..." I smirked, and continued. "I don't know, maybe like, knowing something 'awesome about Alto and Dia'." I grinned, knowing I had won.

"I told you I-I don't know anything about how they're related to A-Amuto!" Kukai stuttered. I glared. "FINE! I'll tell you! They're friends with them! Okay? Alto said that! Don't tell ANYONE I said that, OKAY?! AAAAAAAHHH!" He ran away, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

I sweat dropped. _'He forgot the notes I was going to give him...'_

Well, there are several ways of how he came to that conclusion:

1. Alto told him, thinking that he could trust him.

2. Kukai guessed, and he was right, so Alto had no choice but to tell him that he was right.

3. Kukai guessed, Alto was actually hiding a bigger secret, and left him saying that he was right.

4. Alto was telling this to someone, and Kukai overheard it.

5. Kukai overheard Alto saying something something like that, but he misunderstood/ misheard him.

6. Alto told him this because he thought it would be amusing.

7. Kukai thought of it on the spot, because he thought it would be believable.

Heh. This game of detective is rather fun...

* * *

**Lunch time!**

**Alto's POV**

Amu... Amu... AMU! Ugh! How am I EVER gonna get that name out of my head? Ever since that stupid Yoru sent me that email, I got a horrible habit of trying to look for that pink-haired girl. Ugh. She causes me trouble even when she's not here!

"Hey Alto! We're over here!" I turned to see Dia waving her hand from a table.

_'Hmm. Maybe I can get Dia to help me with this problem...'_ I thought to myself. _'She's a fan of Amu, right? She'd be psyched to help me look for her!'_

I walked over to the table, when I saw Nagi staring at me, then Dia, and then back to me.

"Um, how can I help you, Nagi?" I said, kind of freaked out by his abnormal behavior.

His eyes widened when I spoke. "Oh, uh, nothing! You two can continue your conversation! Ahaha. Nothing..." He faded off at the end.

"Dude. We weren't even talking. Are you sure you aren't sick or anything?" I asked, genuinely worried. I looked to my left and saw Rima. "Hey, Shrimp. Take Nagi to the Nurse's Office, would you? Nagi is acting... Weird..."

"Hmph! I told you not to call me a shrimp! And NO! Since when did I have to follow your commands?" Rima said, not helping this awkward situation and all.

"Since now," I said, amused by her stubborn personality. "Now take your sweet boyfriend up to the room before I show the whole school pictures of you doing the 'Bala-Balance'," I asked 'sweetly'.

"S-sweet b-boyfriend?! Are you PSYCHO?! And..." She looked up toward the celing as if it would give her the next words for her speech. Her eyes then widened. "WAIT WHAT?! BALA-BALANCE?! When did you take that picture?!" She was blushing now.

"Oh, just go already!" I shooed the two of them away, and I saw Rima punching Nagi when he asked if she actually DID the bala-balance.

"Um, what was that about?" I heard as I finally sat down. I smirked at Dia, who then blushed.

"Say, you're a fan of Amu Hinamori from Amuto, right?" She straightened and gulped.

"Um, yes? Why do you ask?" I swear I heard her stuttering a bit.

"Well," I casually said. Then I lowered my voice and said, "There's this rumor that Amu Hinamori... Goes to this school."

"WH- WHAAAAAAT?!" She started freaking out and talking to herself.

"So, do you think you can help me find her?"

She paused for a second and looked at me... Then she freaked out again.

"WHAAAT?! FIND AMU?! I-I'd rather not..." She said the last part in a whisper.

"HUH?! AMU HINAMORI GOES TO THIS SCHOOL?!" We both looked to our left to see some girl with curly red hair and green eyes. I think her name was Saaya.

Everyone started murmuring about what was just said.

"Hey Alto? I think I'm gonna go to the Nurse's Office, too. I don't feel so good..." She said, then sprinted off.

* * *

**Amu's House**

**Amu's POV:**

This is SO NOT HAPPENING! I'm probably not gonna be able to go to this school anymore! NOOOO!

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night**

**Fushigi na yoru maiorita-**

That was my ring tone. I'm not trying to be self-centered and bratty or anything, but this ring tone is just to add to the 'I'm a fan of Amu' thing for my 'Dia' character. I answered the call and raised my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, hi, Amu-chan!" _It was Miki! Thank goodness. Maybe she could help me. _"I have a weird feeling that you're not gonna be able to stay in that school of yours."_

Or maybe not.

"How'd you know? There's this rumor that I go to the school! It's OVER for me!" I whined.

_"Oh, that's bad. You have to keep on acting like you're an innocent person in the chaotic crowd!"_ Miki tried to encourage me.

"How do I do that?! I'm usually good under pressure, but this is too hard for me! It's been my dream to go to a regular school, and one bad move and it's over for me already!" I say to her without even a bit of hope in my words.

_"Hm... Maybe you can avoid suspicion by BEING one of the fans,"_ she suggested, although I had no idea what that meant.

"And by that you mean?" I asked, encouraging her to go on.

_"You act like you're happy about the news! Say things like, 'OMGee! Are you serious?! That's AWESOME! I'm her biggest fan!' or something."_ I laughed at how horrible she was at copying crazy fans.

"Okay, I'll try! ... Say, how did you 'have a weird feeling' about this thing?" I asked.

_"Oh! That! I looked at Yoru's- ... I mean... Hahaha! I have to go now! And sorry! I couldn't cancel those appointments! BYE BYE!"_ And she hung up on me.

"Wha-? Yoru? And... WHAT?! She couldn't cancel appointments?! NOOOO!" I said to myself.

The door burst open. "Are you okay, Amu-chan?" I turned to see my maid, Ran.

"Yes... I'm fine. I'm gonna take a nap..." I groaned and laid down on my bed.

"Okay then?" She gently closed the door and left me to think about all this.

* * *

**Easter Building**

**Miki's POV:**

SAFE! WHEW! That was SO close! Thank goodness I caught myself before I revealed too much... But I said Yoru's name... Well, hopefully Amu-chan is still too dense to notice anything.

Wait a minute... THIS IS ALL YORU'S FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! If he didn't send that stupid, careless email, none of this would've happened.

_Flashback:_

_I finished all my work and I was ready to go home, when I walked past Yoru's office._

_'Hehe. Just one look won't hurt!' I thought as I silently opened the door. I saw his computer, half closed, glowing in the dark room._

_I raised the screen so I could clearly see what he was doing._

_'WHAT THE-?!' I screamed in my head. On the screen was none other than this:_

_**CATNIP FOR SALE!** _

_... I looked on his desk and saw sticky notes. On it, said, "Get catnip. Looks delicious." _

_I sweatdropped, and opened up his email, looking for something more interesting than this disturbing page._

_This time, I screamed in my head for a more serious reason._

_There was something else, and it was disturbing in a different way._

_**Hi Ikuto ~nya! It's Yoru!**_

_** Miki was saying something like Amu was at your school or something ~nya. Is she? **_

_**If you find her, that'd be cool, huh? Then you could go to school together or something! AHAHA! **_

_**Knowing you, you wouldn't do that though ~nya.**_

_**Whatever! See you ~nya!**_

_**-Yoru ~nya!**_

'That Yoru... I will hunt him down and kill him_,' I thought._

_Flashback end_

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

**Ikuto's POV:**

Okay. If I can't find Amu at school, there's only one option. I have to ask her in person.

I arrived a bit early for the photo shoot. Miki planned it for the making of the poster for Sunday's concert. One would include Amu and I. The other would be her and Kiddy King... Oh, joy. This will be a wonderful day... Note the sarcasm.

"Hey, Miki? You here?" A cheerful voice echoed though the hallway I was walking through. I turned and saw Amu sticking her head in one of the doors, which I guessed to be Miki's. I turned on my heel and made my way over to Amu.

"Yo. What are you up to?" I asked my pink haired singing partner.

"Huh?" She turned around with a smile on her face, but when she saw me, it quickly turned into a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, is it wrong to visit a friend?" I smirked.

She pretended to gasp. "We're FRIENDS?!"

"Amu, that hurts!" I faked a frown and put a hand over my left chest.

She giggled. "Mission accomplished, then!" After she finished laughing at my act, she regained her posture. "No, really. What are you doing here?"

I glanced at Miki for a second. If this whole "going to school" thing was true, it's obvious that they kept it a secret from me. If I spoke to them about it now, Miki would only get in the way.

"Can I talk to you, Amu?" She looked confused. "In _private_?" She looked over to Miki for permission. Miki slowly nodded her head, even though 'doubt' was clearly written all over her face. I didn't dare smirk. It would ruin the whole plan. I took Amu's arm and led her to my room.

"What do you want?" I could barely hear some fear in her voice.

"Oh, it's about, you know, ... school?" I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened for a split second, then she recovered.

"What do you mean by, 'school'?" She also narrowed her eyes, but in suspicion.

"Oh, you know, there's this RUMOR going around about some pink haired SINGER going to a NORMAL SCHOOL. What was her name, again? Emu? Amu? Yes, AMU. Amu HINAMORI, to be exact." She glared at me harder and harder each time I emphasized a word.

"And where did you get this FALSE information?" She said through gritted teeth. How cute, still trying to cover up.

"Oh, a little cat came and told me," I said, using the old saying with my own twist. She continued to glare, grit her teeth, and now clenching her fists.

"Well I think this 'little cat' of yours needs to get more concrete evidence before he starts gossiping," she spat, before leaving the room.

I chuckled. "But don't you worry! I'm sure my little cat will find more concrete evidence soon enough!" I said to myself.

"Yo, Ikuto ~nya!" I heard a voice call me with no respect whatsoever. Yoru came around the corner, poking his head into my room.

"What's up?" I acted like the conversation between Amu and I hadn't happened at all.

"The photo shoot is up! Let's get going, you lazy cat ~nya!" He waved a hand before disappearing into the hallway.

"Don't wanna be told by you!" I called before turning off the lights and following him.

* * *

**Yeah... This chapter kinda sucked. Sorry. Still going through that stupid writer's block.**

**Amu: You know, someone should invent a cure for that disease before it spreads all across the globe.**

**Ikuto: It already has spread across the globe, Amu. *sigh* And because of that, so many Amuto stories haven't been updated! *sigh***

**Rumi: Why are you so gloomy today?**

**Ikuto: Have you even read your own work? This is an AMUTO story! NOT whatever pairing Dia x Alto is... Dialto? Ew.**

**Amu: That sounds cool, though. It sounds like "Dialga" from Pokemon!**

**Rumi: :D AWESOME! You guys are a LEGANDARY POKEMON!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, our FAKE selves! *scoffs***

**Rumi and Amu: Um, RFF! **


	10. Comparing Them

**Rumi: Hey everybody! X3 **

**Ikuto: Why are you so hyper? **

**Amu: It's okay to be hyper! And she's happy because she got over 50 reviews! WOO HOO! X3**

**Yoru: Stop stealing my cat emoticon ~nya!**

**Rumi: Awe! Yoru! You're so cute!**

**Yoru: HAHA! Fallen for my charm, have we ~nya?**

**Amu and Rumi: YES! X3**

**Ikuto: :( I only had two lines in this chat. Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara, and I'm glad, because in the anime, I have more than two lines.**

* * *

**RaNdOm InFo ThAt YoU sHoUlD rEaD!**

**- Thank you SO MUCH, "That one chick" for the ideas! My writer's block is over now!**

**- I'm not sure what I have to do for a photo shoot, so if anything is weird and messed up, please ignore it and go along with the story, plz!**

**- There's gonna be a HUGE surprise (something to do with Nadeshiko... hehehe)**

**- I randomly thought of "Seiyoku Academy". You'll see what I mean by that...**

**- I don't own the iPhone 5.**

**- Amu likes Tadase more than Ikuto.**

**-Tadase's actions will anger all the Amuto fans out there. **

**- Tadase should fall into a hole with dynamites and blow up into a million pieces. :)**

**- PlEaSe EnJoY!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

It's time for the photo shoot! Yay! I get to take pictures with Tadase-kun! He's SOOO cute! Well, everything has its pros and cons. I guess the cons would be having to take pictures with Ikuto. Oh well.

"Okay, first up is Amuto! Amu and Ikuto, come up here and pose for us!" I sighed and went to a bench where Ikuto and I had to pose at.

We sat down next to each other, and I just did whatever pose that came to my mind. I didn't want to do this, but after trillions of photo shoots, I'm fine with posing with that jerk already.

I wrapped my hands loosely around his neck and smiled, while he put his arms lightly around my waist. We stayed in that position, looking like we were about to hug each other.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1," The camera man counted down. He took a picture, and looked satisfied. "One more picture of that same pose!" He declared.

When he said, "3," my wrist accidentally brushed against his ear. He jolted up, causing me to hug him tightly. "2!"

I let out a squeak before pulling him down on top of me. "ONE!" The camera flashed.

I could barely breathe. His hands were on either side of my head, and his face was nearly touching mine. I stared into his widened midnight blue orbs. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They glimmered with mysteriousness. I don't know why he would hide such beautiful eyes underneath his long bangs.

His eyes widened a bit more before he got off. "Sorry," he whispered. His bangs were covering his eyes again. I brushed his bangs to the side and smiled at him. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks when he realized what I did.

"1!" I could hear the camera again. I quickly let go, hoping that the camera didn't get a picture of that... What do you call it? It was too... Lovey dovey?

"Okay! Next will be Tadamu! Tadase! Come on up!" Ikuto silently walked off. Tadase-kun sat on the bench next to me.

We held hands and leaned against each other. "3, 2, 1!" the camera flashed. "Okay. Different pose, please!"

Now we faced each other and played with each other's hair. I was now enjoying this. I was able to spend time with Tadase-kun without feeling awkward. FLASH!

"Last one!" the camera man called out. "Gimme a good pose, you two!" Tadase-kun tilted my chin toward his face as he smiled princely. I blushed at the sudden move, and the picture was taken. "1!"

While the camera was flashing, I felt like time had stopped. Not because I enjoyed the moment, but because I noticed something strange. Tadase-kun's eyes didn't have the same shine as Ikuto's. It told a story: _Nothing interesting really happens. Everything was so boring. I hate pretending that I enjoy everything._

I was finally released from the capture of Tadase-kun's ruby eyes. I blinked a few times before my hearing got to work properly again. "-ri-san? Hinamori-san? We're gonna go now."

I focused my eyes to clearly see Tadase-kun's face. "Oh! Um, yeah! We're going to go back to our rooms, then we can leave, right?" I asked while getting off the set.

"Yes. Why are you rushing? Do you have any plans?" He asked curiously. I shook my head, 'no'.

"I just want to get out of here. Just being in this building puts so much stress and pressure on me," I explained half jokingly.

"Oh, well if you don't have any plans, would you like to go to a nearby cafe?" He proposed.

I blushed. _'Is he asking me OUT?!'_ I managed a "sure," without fainting from happiness.

When we reached my room, I said, "But can you first let me change? I don't want to go out into the public wearing such fancy clothing." I chuckled as he blushed.

"Oh, o-of course! I'm so sorry!" He squeaked before fast-walking down the hall.

I closed the door and took off the dress I was wearing. I went and opened a mini dresser to find casual clothing. I pulled on a black shirt with some music notes on it. On top of the shirt, I put on a red hooded jacket.

As I began to pull up a red plaid skirt up when the door opened. "Hey Amu? Do-" Ikuto stared at me, then down to my legs, then up to my face again. Then he slammed the door shut. I frantically pulled up the skirt, then smiled innocently as the door reopened.

"Sorry about that..." He avoided my gaze.

"Pervert," I simply stated.

"Hinamori-san? Are you ready to go?" Tadase-kun stood next to Ikuto. I nodded while picking up my purse.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Why? Where are _you_ two planning to go?" He smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, Ikuto-san. Hello there. We were planning to go to a nearby cafe to refresh ourselves," Tadase-kun explained.

"I see. A cafe hm?" Ikuto thought out loud. "Can I join you two?"

'_NO_!' I wanted to scream. '_Don't try to ruin our perfect date!'_

"Well actually, we were planning to go by ourselves," Tadase-kun tried to politely reject.

"Okay. Fine. I didn't want to go to this, but I guess YOU'RE the one who can't go," Ikuto told Tadase-kun.

"But he's the one who asked me first!" I exclaimed.

"What do _you_ think, Hotori?" Ikuto asked.

Tadase-kun put a finger to his chin in wonder. "W-well, I think-" Ikuto started to whisper in his ear while smirking. Tadase-kun jumped a bit before turning red. "I think Ikuto-san should go with you," he finished, whispering. Then, he shrank down in embarrassment.

"Okay! You heard him, Amu! Let's go." He took my arm and dragged me out of my room, leaving Tadase-kun still sulking.

* * *

**At the Cafe...**

"What did you tell him?!" I demanded an answer for the millionth time. He only chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you don't wanna know. It's gonna ruin your princely image of him," he said before taking a sip from his chocolate milk.

I huffed and looked out the window. I ate some of my strawberry parfait, then spoke to him again, "So why did you want to ruin my date for? I'm pretty sure you don't 'like' me..."

"Ahaha! Of course not," He said. I heard him mumbling something like "daiyaizweibetrthenyu** (Dia is way better than you!)**," before speaking again. "I still wanted to talk about the 'school' thing." He smirked.

"If you want any information from me, it's not gonna spill somewhere in public like here," I finally forfeited, knowing that Ikuto would never let anything get past him. His smirk got even wider.

"Deal." He called for a waiter, and after paying, we left the cafe.

"So, first of all, do you admit that you go to a school?" He questioned me ask we walked.

"Y-yeah..." I realized that this might be a bad idea...

"Fake name? Grade? School?" He started bombarding me with questions. His eyes were shining again. Not with mysteriousness, but with excitement. I thought he was kind of cute when he did that... I mean... NOTHING!

"Uh-uh... WAIT!" I screamed. He looked at me, still expectantly waiting for answers. "How do you know that I'm not gonna lie to you?"

He pondered about this for a moment, then decided, "If you lie, I think I would know. And if I don't know, ... Good for you."

"Mmkay... My fake name is D-" I changed it quickly just in case he tried to search me up. "Dawn Spade. And eleventh grade, going to Seiyo-Ku? Academy?" I randomly said, adding to the original name of the school.

"So, ... Dawn Spade, Junior, going to Seiyoku Academy... Isn't that the super expensive all-girls school?" He asked, squinting his eyes, probably to remember where he had heard the name before.

I was just glad that it was a real school. "Uh, YEAH! Uh, why? Are YOU possibly going to a school?" We were finally at a park, and so we sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, Yoru somehow managed to let the director say yes," He said, chuckling at the thought.

"Fake name? Grade? School?" I asked, copying him, but I was genuinely excited. I swear he looked away for a split second with some pink on his cheeks... NAH! It was probably the sunset... SUNSET?! "HOLY SHUGO CHARAS! We gotta go back to the Easter building! I think I forgot my phone!" I panicked while looking for my iPhone 5.

"Wow. Smooth, Amu," He said, not amused by my forgetfulness. I puffed my cheeks.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dashed to our work building. I also wanted to say a proper goodnight to Tadase-kun.

* * *

**In the elevator...**

I huffed and puffed. The exhaustion had finally caught up to me. Ikuto shook his head in disappointment.

"What?" I snapped, not liking the look on his face.

"You just wanted to see Hotori, right?" The know-it-all smirked. I blushed and looked the other way.

The elevator rang as the door opened. We were about to get out, when we saw a beautiful purple haired teenage girl in a kimono.

She looked EXTREMELY familiar...

* * *

**WHEE! Done with the ninth chapter! How'd you like it?**

**Ikuto: Hm... Okay. At least there was a little Amuto...**

**Amu: LITTLE?! He saw me in my-**

**Ikuto: *covers Amu's mouth* Now, now. Don't wanna announce it to the world, do we?**

**Amu: MMPH!**

**Rumi: I'll take that as a "I LOVED IT!" **

**Yoru: RFF! X3 (HAHA! Reclaimed my cat emoticon!)**


	11. Crossdresser's Secret

**Rumi: WHEE! This chapter is probably the shortest chapter of them all! D: But it's okay! This chapter is about Amu and Nade and stuffs!**

**Ikuto: No! It's NOT okay! I thought this was about ME and Amu?**

**Rumi: Yeah, that, too.**

**Amu: Yay! Nade!**

**Ikuto: D: You have to be happy about ME! Not some purple haired person!**

**Amu: Nobody cares about you. Anyway, Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Of course they care about me! That's why they're reading this!**

* * *

**Stuff You Should Know 'Cuz Can:**

**- I would like to thank AmuxIkutolover for the ideas! You helped a lot! XD**

**- I don't own Hikaru no Go. I used a name from the anime/manga.**

**- I randomly thought of Seikou. I found out a manga had used that name, but I just thought of it. I don't own the manga.**

**- You should ****ENJOY DA STORY! XD**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_We were about to get out, when we saw a beautiful purple haired teenage girl in a kimono._

_She looked EXTREMELY familiar..._

_**End of recap!**_

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Hey Nadeshiko! I haven't seen you for so long!" Amu chirped.

"Wait, you know this girl?" I asked her. I've never heard of or seen this girl before...

"No DUH! She was my best friend before I got chosen for 'Amuto'," She explained before facing Nadeshiko and speaking to her, "So, what have you been up to these days?"

"Yeah, haha. I came back from my world tour yesterday!" She had an elegant and feminine voice.

"You seemed familiar for some reason, but I guess it was just me!" I thought out loud.

"Familiar? Did you see me on television? I'm a traditional Japanese dancer...?" She trying to help me out with figuring out where I saw her.

"No, ... I think you just... _remind_ me of someone..." I faded off. "Oh well, it's okay. It's not really that important, anyway."

"Haha. Yeah," She laughed into her hand. "Hey, do you want to come over to my room?"

"Really, Nade?! That'd be awesome! Thanks!" Amu accepted the offer and grabbed my wrist to drag me with her.

Once we got to Nadeshiko's room, she said to us while bringing us some tea, "Wow! It's such an honor to be able to spend time with singing prodigies like you two!"

"No! Not at all! I'm actually glad that we ran into you, Nade!" Amu exclaimed, using the nickname for her friend once again.

"Thank you, Amu-chan! I have to go change now. Are you two okay with waiting for me here? You can sit on the couch," Nadeshiko offered.

"Thanks, Nade! We'll be okay waiting here!" Amu waved her hand a bit as Nadeshiko walked out of the room.

I turned to Amu with a glare. "What was that for?! Ugh! This is a complete waste of my time! I just wanted to go home!"

"Quit whining you little baby!" Amu said before sticking her tongue out.

"WHO is a baby, again?" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's POV:**

I was still a bit intrigued by Ikuto's statement._ 'I think you just... _remind_ me of someone.'_ Curious, I gave up on changing and decided to eavesdr- I mean, "accidentally" hear what they're saying. I put my ear against the door, hoping they wouldn't notice the door move a bit.

I heard Ikuto speak first, "Say Amu, lets continue our conversation..." He paused a bit before speaking once more. "School, remember?"

Amu had probably forgotten what they were talking about. Well, more info for me!

"Oh yeah... Hey! It was YOUR turn to give me info!" I could already imagine Amu pouting with that cute face of hers. If I sneaked a peek through the door's crack, I would probably see Ikuto blushing.

"Fine," I heard Ikuto's voice say with a sigh. "Fake name, grade, and school, right?"

Hmm. So they each go to a different school and are starting to find out things about each other, huh? This'll be interesting...

"My name is A- Akira Touya,"Obviously a** Lie**. "Grade is eleventh,"** True**. "Schoool is Seikou High," Not really noticeable, but still a** Lie**. He stretched the vowel in 'school' to have an extra millisecond to think of his lie. Hehe. I know, I'm a genius, thank you, thank you!

"That's all I'm telling you," Ikuto decided. "The director gave you permission, right? I'm pretty sure he told you that you can't let anyone figure about about it."

"F-fine. So, now what?" I heard a muffled slamming sound. Probably Amu leaning against the back of the couch.

"Nadeshiko." I froze and stopped my breathing to hear what he would say next. "Who is she, really?" I silently breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't catch me yet.

"I told you already! She's a friend I had before Amuto! You don't listen, do you?!" Amu still has that cool and spicy facade, huh?

"Oh, drop the cool and spicy act! It's getting old!" Ikuto complained. I heard Amu pout. "But really. I swear I saw her before..."

"Actually, now that you mention it, she does seem familiar..." Amu said in deep thought. Could they have possibly met-

"Nadeshiko?" I jumped three feet in the air and turned around to see Tadase Hotori. Ugh. He ruined everything! "What are you doing here? Excuse me." He didn't bother to listen to my answer and went ahead to open the door.

"T-Tadase-kun?!" Amu blushed and sank into the couch to hide her embarrassment. "And Nadeshiko? I thought you went to change?" She recovered a bit after seeing me.

"Yo Hotori!" Ikuto wrapped his arm around poor Amu-chan's waist, probably to anger Hotori-kun.

"No, Tadase-kun! It's not what it looks like!" Amu tried to explain. "Ikuto! Get off! Um, bye Tadase-kun! Nadeshiko!" She bowed politely before running off into the hallway.

Tadase turned to Ikuto, waiting for an explanation for doing that to Amu.

Ikuto stands up while saying, "Well, that's my cue to leave. See ya!" He smirks and walks out of the room.

I turned to Hotori-kun as Ikuto closed the door. He spoke to me before I could give him my lecture.

"So, do they know about Nagihiko?" He asks obliviously.

"Shut it!" I raised a finger up to my lips. I glanced at the door before speaking to him again. "What if he heard? I'm trying not to let them know!"

"Oh, sorry!" He sat down on the couch not looking sorry at all. "But I don't know why you hide it." He stretches while speaking. "The fact that you're both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko."

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Did I hear right?

_'So, do they know about Nagih-'_

If Hotori completed that word, I'm positive that it would have been 'Nagihiko'. But the question is that why would Hotori say that kid's name in the first place... Oh well! I'm probably thinking too hard!

"Yo Amu! Wait up!" I put a hand on Amu's shoulder when I caught up with her.

"WHAT?!" She snapped, glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I took off my hand and walked alongside of her.

"What did you do? What did you DO?!" She asked back as if I was the most stupid person ever alive on the planet. "You did THAT in front of Tadase-kun! Now he probably thinks of me as some stupid-"

"You love him that much, huh?" I cut her off and tried not to let my disappointment show... Not that I AM disappointed... Just... You know.

She suddenly became silent. She blushed a little before speaking again, but much more quietly now, "Well, I'm not sure about anything... I-I don't know when like turns into love."

"You mean when admiration becomes love, right?" I looked over to Amu who was looking up at the ceiling in thought.

I sighed. I knew I was going to have to tell this to Amu sooner or later. The poor girl... But I shouldn't feel pity for the girl. I like Dia.

"Hey. You wanna know something? It's what I told Hotori before we went to the cafe," I listened for a response without looking at her.

"No. It's gonna ruin my 'princely' image of him, right? I don't wanna hear it," she decided. I sighed once again.

Guess she'll never know... Hotori isn't as princely as he seems.

* * *

**Rumi: THE END! ... Of chapter 10. Did I scare you? ... Nah, I wouldn't ever finish a story right there...**

**Ikuto: Whatever! Hurry up and type up your next chapter instead of adding to the word count!**

**Amu: That's mean, Ikuto! Rumi would never do such a thing!**

**Rumi: ... Yeah... I would never... Ahaha...**

**Ikuto: You ARE adding to the word count with this ridiculously long chat?! That's it! I'm outta here! I'm not helping you with your evil plans!**

**Amu: Don't mind him! RFF!**


	12. Who Will Win?

**Rumi: I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner! It's just that summer started and then I went into "I am SO going to relax for the next month whether everyone likes it or not!" mode...**

**Ikuto: Hey Amu? Have I ever told Rumi that she's crazy?**

**Amu: Yeah, I think you have.**

**Ikuto: Oh, okay. Just checking! :)**

**Rumi: ... Not amused.**

**Ikuto: Nobody CARES if you're not amused.**

**Amu: Uh... How about we get this long-awaited chapter started already?**

**Rumi: Yeah. Let's do that. Disclaimer!**

**Suu: Rumi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Just the plot ~desu!**

* * *

**Things I Want To Let You Know About:**

**- I reread the rules for this site, and sure enough, it said it doesn't allow music lyrics in the story. I don't want to take any chances, but now the story is gonna seem a bit "empty", if you know what I mean...**

**-Now that I've told you about the song thing, please don't put reviews saying how it was dumb or something, 'kay? ;)**

**-I'd like to thank AmuxIkutolover for the amazing ideas! You're the best! ;)**

**-I apologize in advance for the many POV switches! :(**

**-You'll see a reference to X-eggs! Look out for it! ;)**

**-I'm going to ask for you to listen to some songs as the chapter goes on! Follow directions because it matches the mood! XD**

**-Can you pretend Angel Cradle has words? Thanks!**

**-Please enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Guess she'll never know... Hotori isn't as princely as he seems._

**_End of Recap_**

**Sunday morning: The day of the Amuto/Tadamu/Tadamuto concert**

**Amu's POV:**

Today is the day. The day where people will come and decide whether or not Tadase-kun will join Amuto!...

"WAAAAH! I KNEW we shouldn't have listened to that stupid Ikutooooo!" I whined as I buried my face into the couch which was in Miki's office. "Then Tadase-kun will automatically be placed into our group, and then we can meet everyday instead of just me and that blue haired... THING!"

As I sobbed in despair, Miki spoke to me, "Amu-chan, it's not nice to call your partner a 'thing'. Now go meet the director or whatever to get you prepared for the concert."

"Aren't YOU supposed to be doing that? You're my manager!" I said selfishly as I now sat on the couch I was once crying on.

"Um, excuse me? WHO let you go to a regular school?" Seeing that I didn't have an answer, she just said, "Exactly, little Miss Dia-chan."

I sighed at my fake name. "Why can't I go to school as Amu?" I asked with a longing for a true regular life.

"Think about it, Amu-chan," Miki said, rolling her eyes, as if the answer was extremely obvious. "One, you would suffocate from trying to get out of the crowd of fans which will surround you everyday. Two, your friends will not be real. Three, you have to put up the Cool 'n Spicy facade since that is what you are like on stage and you don't want your fans to be disappointed. DUH."

"... Fine. Be that way. Ruin the rest of my dreams while you're at it, will 'ya?" I said sarcastically.

"Sure! Name them," Miki suggested, going along with what I said.

"Never mind." I shook my head in irritation as I got up from the couch. "I'm going to the director then. See ya!" I headed towards the door that lead to the hallway.

"I was kidding! I'll go with you! Er, I mean, I kinda HAVE to go with you," She said as she caught up with me.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Yes! Today is the day that I prove Hotori wrong! ... Well, he didn't really DO anything _wrong_, but, well, you get it. That kid doesn't deserve to be in our amazing group!

"Ikuto, if you get too cocky about this, when you lose, it's gonna be REALLY embarrassing ~nya," Yoru commented as I walked around Yoru's room with my signature smirk in place.

"Psh. Are you saying that _I_, _Ikuto Tsukiyomi_, is gonna lose to this bet? HA! So not happening!" I scoffed before laying down on the couch.

"C'mon! We gotta go see the director ~nya!" He turned off the lights and went ahead of me.

"But I JUST sat down!" I groaned, but followed my manager anyway.

**With the director:**

"So Amuto will sing Black Diamond while Tadamu sings Meikyuu Butterfly. Any objections?" The director looked up from his clipboard and his eyes scanned over the people in front of him, AKA me, Amu, and Tadase.

"Here!" I raised my hand and waited to be called on like an elementary student.

"Yes, Ikuto?" The director grumbled, clearly annoyed that there actually _was_ an objection to the decision that he made.

"If Tadamu sings the debut song, isn't possible that fans will vote for them just because they like the song?" I asked.

"Well, probably not. But even if they do, Tadamu needs some kind of an advantage since you and Amu are the original and a lot of fans will automatically choose Amuto," the director explained with a smirk on his face as if saying, _'HAHA! You lose!'_ which obviously aggravated me.

"Fine. Be that way," I mumbled under my breath as I followed the director to the Easter company van along with the other two.

I tried to ignore the conversation Amu and Tadase were having, but it's really hard when they're talking loudly right next to me. Here's how it went: (Italics are thoughts)

Amu: So, Tadase-kun, are you excited for the concert?

Tadase: Uh, yeah! But I'm a bit nervous since I might lose.

Ikuto: _You ARE gonna lose. Not "might" lose._

Amu: Oh don't worry! I know you'll win this!

Ikuto: _You know you just implied that he's a better singer than me?_

Tadase: Well, thank you!

After that, Amu just smiled and the conversation ended. We entered the van which would lead us to the place that will decide everything.

* * *

**Seiyo City Concert Hall:**

Amu and I have been here before, so we just headed towards our usual dressing rooms but Tadase was gaping at how huge the place was.

"This is amazing! Do you and Ikuto-san always perform here?" Tadase asked Amu in wonder.

"Well, this is just one of the places that we preform at," Amu answered casually. Tadase stared up at the ceiling like he's never seen a ceiling before.

"Tadase, your dressing room is this one," the directer said to Tadase, leading him away from us, which I was a bit happy about. As Amu opened the door to her dressing room, I started talking to her about something I wanted to say for a while.

"Hey, you wanna go to the park after all of this?" I asked casually. She just shrugged, then nodded before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to go on date with her! I just want to tell her about Tadase... Before he gets too far...

* * *

Utau's POV:

O...M...G... I'm at an Amuto concert! KYAAAAA! I think I will burst of happiness any moment now!

"Utau, try not to burst of happiness right now. This is a serious moment!" Kukai scolded me.

"Uh, how is trying to get through the crowd a serious moment?" I asked him while rolling my eyes.

"Because!" He simply said, once he finally got through the crowd.

A man came up to us and handed both of us two pieces of paper. "Here you are. Vote for your favorite one after you hear both pairs!" He said while handing out more pieces of paper to other people.

"Um, NO! I am SO gonna vote for Amuto whether everyone likes it or not!" I snapped. I turned to Kukai, "And _you_, Soccer Boy, have to vote for them too, or you will regret it!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Kukai said as he saluted.

I grumbled a 'good', before dragging him into the concert hall. I found our seats and waited for the rest of the gang to show up.

"Hey Utau. Hey Kukai," I heard a monotone voice say. Both us us looked up to see Rima and Nagi. Rima turned to the purple haired boy and said, "Remember, this is not a date. This is simply a mission to keep that stupid Tadase away from Amuto."

"Yeah, sure," Nagi agreed, looking a bit depressed. Poor boy.

"Oh look, Kairi! There's Rima-tan, Nagi, Utau-chi, and Kukai!" Yaya squealed while pointing to each of us. Kairi was next to her, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Yes! More people to vote for Amuto!" I exclaimed. "I mean, you two _are_ gonna vote for Amuto, right?" I asked them, looking hopeful.

"I will vote for whichever pair that seems better, for I do not know much about these three singers," Kairi stated, causing me to want to strangle him.

"Yaya is gonna vote for Tadamu!" The boys gaped at her while Rima and I were ready to push her off a skyscraper.

"I'm not sure I heard right," I said through gritted teeth. "Mind repeating what you said?"

"Yaya is gonna vote for Tadamu because Yaya wants to see all the love-triangle drama that's gonna happen!" She explained while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh really? Well Amuto is gonna win because people actually think they are awesome unlike Tadamu, which will be voted for because of people like YOU who just want that stupid and unnecessary drama!" I shouted all in one breath.

"Anyway, why don't we sit down? The concert is gonna start in a few minutes, anyway," Nagi suggested.

After we all found our seats and waited for the 'few minutes', Amu and Ikuto walked onto the stage. I thought I would go deaf from all the screaming and cheering. But I was cheering as well, so that wasn't happening.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" "YEAH, AMUTOOOOOOOO!" "KYAAA! I LOVE YOU, IKUTOOOOO!" "AMU-SAMAAAAAA!"

The colorful lights danced around the audience while two main lights -pink and blue- were pointed towards the two up on stage.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" Amu waved at everyone and the cheering got even louder.

"YO! THANKS FOR COMING TO TODAY'S CONCERT!" Ikuto greeted everyone. I swear. ALL the girls in the room screamed with all their might. Even Rima smiled brightly and sat up straight in her seat.

**(Now would be a good time to play the song, Black Diamond!)**

"WE, AMUTO, WILL BE SINGING BLACK DIAMOND!" Amu announced. The lights immediately dimmed, but the cheering only got louder. After all, this song was a favorite of many.

As Amu started singing the first line, I closed my eyes and blocked out all other sounds.

I remembered the first time I heard this song. I once dreamed of being a famous singer and admired Amuto for being able to be so well known when they were the same age as me. I had soon realized that becoming a singer was impossible for me. If I was gonna be a singer, I would have already been famous, like Amuto. Usually, something as small as this wouldn't affect me, but it was horrible when the realization struck me. I was depressed for a while, always thinking what I was even going to do when I grew up. Ever since I realized that I was never going to be something amazing as a singer, my life seemed so hopeless and meaningless. That's when Kukai appeared in my life.

One day, I had been sitting on a bench at school, still feeling terrible. I looked up to see some boys playing soccer. Oh, how I wished I could be as happy and carefree as the people playing there. One of the boys kicked the ball that went straight into the goal. All the players who wore the same colored shirt as him immediately ran towards him and congratulated him. Bored of watching the happy-go-lucky teenagers cheer, I looked up into the sky and continued to wonder what I was supposed to do with my life. After wasting a few minutes of my life looking at the sky, I decided I should go home soon. I stood up to be confronted by the same boy who scored a goal in the soccer match.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Hi! I'm Kukai Souma! I saw you watching our game! Did you see me win the game?" He smiled brightly._

_"Yeah. You were good," I said without emotion. "I have to go home now. Bye."_

_I started to walk away, but Kukai put a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Hey, wait! What's your name?" Kukai asked, ignoring the glare I was giving him._

_"Utau Hoshina. Bye." I tried to walk away again, but now he grabbed my wrist._

_"Hey, what's wrong? Why do you seem so... depressed? If you have any troubles, I could help you if you want," Kukai suggested._

_"No! You don't know anything about me! Just- just leave me alone, you soccer freak!" I shouted. I felt tears rolling down my face._

_"Of course I don't know anything about you! That's why I'm trying to get to know you better!" Kukai shouted back. After a few seconds, he spoke again, "I'm sorry. You seemed so... sad. I wanted to help you. So will you let me help you?" _

_I jumped right into his arms and cried my eyes out. "I'm sorry. Will you listen to my story?" I begged him._

_He smiled like how he did when he first came up to me. "Of course, Utau!"_

_"It's really stupid, but just hear me out," I started. "I have always wanted to become a singer, but recently, these two singers, Amuto, released a song called Black Diamond. When I listened to that song, I realized how foolish my dreams were. I would never become as famous and amazing as them. I always thought I would just be a singer when I grew up, but with that option kicked away, I didn't know what to do anymore. High school is going to fly by, and before I know it, I'll be some jobless person on the streets, begging for money. I know I'm exaggerating, but I can't imagine myself having any kind of job other than being a singer!"_

_I hugged Kukai and continued to cry. He just hugged me back and patted my back._

_"Can I hear you sing?" He said, breaking the silence._

**(Start Angel Cradle now!)**

_"Okay. It's called Angel Cradle. I wrote it myself," I said. I took a deep breath and sang the first note. _

_The song was about how you can overcome anything and that you should believe in yourself._

_After I was done, Kukai applauded. "That was awesome! You know, you should take you own advice! Just believe in yourself! Even though you might not become a singer right now, I know you'll become an amazing one someday!" _

_I tackled him in a hug again. "Thank you so much, Kukai. Thank you... so much."_

**_End of__ Flashback!_**

After that day, I became my normal self again. I hung out with Kukai again and met his friends: Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya. I admired him, but I think the real feeling that was in me was lo-

"THANK YOU, EVERYONE!" I snapped back to reality. I couldn't believe I was thinking about Kukai at a time like this...

I joined in with the cheering again, and turned to Kukai. We both just smiled at each other. No words were necessary for us to know what we feel for each other: Love.

* * *

**Rima's POV:**

The Amuto pair has exceeded my expectations once again. I don't get how they can be so amazing. But of course that Tadase Hotori just has to come parading in like he owns the place and mess everything up.

All the female fans -besides me, of course- screamed for him to come back as he walked off backstage: "NOOOOO!" "COME BACK, IKUTO-SAMAAAAA!" "IKUTOOO!"

But then, there were gasps as Tadase Hotori came in. Sure, he was cute, but a girly kind of cute. Definitely not my type. No one is my type besides Nag- ... Er, never mind.

But of course, I glared when I heard the compliments starting: "Wow. He's actually pretty cute." "NOW, do you see what I mean by 'super cute'?" "Maybe I should vote for Tadamu instead."

I glared at the person who made the last comment. They shrank into their seat, but didn't say anything to take their comment back, which aggravated me.

**(Start Meikyuu Butterfly, please!)**

"NOW, FOR TADAMU, WE'LL BE SINGING MEIKYUU BUTTERFLY!"

Now, Purple and light blue lights danced around the two on stage.

_'What?! They're singing Amuto's debut song? That Tadase totally doesn't deserve to sing it!'_ I thought angrily.

I leaned back on my chair, expecting a horrible performance from Tadase.

Amu sang half of the first line and Tadase sang the other half like it was an echo. Surprisingly, they weren't half bad.

I thought of the time when Nagi and I listened to this song together when Amuto just started. Of course, Amu and Ikuto were singing the song at the time. Not Amu and Tadase.

We haven't met Utau yet at the time, so it was Yaya who got us hooked with Amuto. But anyway, we didn't really know each other, but as I said before, we eventually learned that we live really close to each other, and that he was a crossdresser.

I had finally found out something bad about him because he was always too perfect for his own good. He has good grades, he's sharp, he's always nice to everyone, and he looks -just a little bit- cool...

It's not that I enjoyed finding people's faults, but it's just that it made me seem so far away from Nagi... Not that I really... Cared.

But on that day when we listened to this song, I realized he's just a human like everyone else- and like me, too. He enjoys listening to popular songs and talking about the latest news about pop stars. I am actually grateful to Amuto for helping me realize this fact. I am grateful to them for helping me get closer to Nagi. Maybe that's why I hate Tadase. He pops out of nowhere and joins the band that brought me happiness, thinking that it's totally okay.

"THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! PLEASE COME UP NOW AND PUT THE SLIP OF PAPER IN ONE OF THESE BOXES!"

**(You can stop the music now!)**

Amu's voice woke me up from my daydream and my head snapped back up.

Making this an excuse to badmouth Tadase, I said, "It's over already? I guess Tadase's voice was so unimportant to me, I fell asleep."

"Or maybe Tadase's soothing voice caused you to fall asleep?" Yaya piped up.

"Yeah, Tadamu was actually pretty good," The purple head commented, but I shut him up by glaring at him. Nobody is allowed to compliment a stupid person like Tadase.

"Hmph, but of course not as good as Amuto, RIGHT, Kukai?" Utau said as she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course!" Kukai said, apparently not intimidated. She smiled at his good answer and turned to Yaya and Kairi.

"I voted for Tadamu since Tadase was actually pretty good at singing and should have a chance," Kairi simply said.

"Yaya agrees with Kairi! And th-that's why Yaya voted for Tadamu!" Yaya said, probably not to anger Utau. But of course, she saw through that fake smile, and glared at her.

"Come on guys! Let's put the papers in the boxes!" Kukai said.

After everyone in the concert hall put their votes in the boxes, several official-looking people came and took the boxes away.

"Please wait a few minutes for the result of the poll!" A random MC announced.

We all looked at each other with small, hopeful smiles. Even I was smiling, and that was a pretty big deal.

"AND THE WINNER IS-"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! XD **

**Ikuto: Have I ever told Rumi that she was evil?**

**Amu: I don't think so.**

**Ikuto: Well now I did.**

**Rumi: AHAHA! That was hilarious! Anyway, I reread all of my reviews, and now, I have a whole lot of my story planned out! :3 Thank you, reviewers! Anyway, if someone wants something to think about until the next chapter, here's a very tiny spoiler question thing:**

**Why did Tadase act so lazy and normal with Nadeshiko/Nagihiko last chapter? Isn't he supposed to be princely?!**

**HAHAHA! Now you shall have that question bothering you until the next update! So stay tuned! And YES, the answer to that question is a huge part of my story and will be a huge twist! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto: Okay, we get it. Tadase is weird. Wow. I TOTALLY didn't know that already.**

**Amu: Ikuto! Tadase is a very nice person!**

**Rumi: Amu, can you stop brainwashing yourself into thinking he's cool or something? 'Cuz he Ain't!**

**Amu: Oh, whatever! Please RFF!**


	13. Cheater

**Rumi: YO GUYS! XD A lot of people complained about the cliffy, but I found it funny. Anyways, here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for!**

**Ikuto: I don't think anyone was waiting for another chapter of this stupid story. **

**Amu: Ikuto! Don't be mean! Rumi worked hard for this chapter!**

**Rumi: Yeah, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: I don't care. *climbs onto a tree to take a nap***

**Rumi: Talk about rude! **

**Amu: Anyway, shouldn't we start this?**

**Rumi: Yeah. I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own the plot! So don't go stealing it! XD**

* * *

**Things I'd Like to Say:**

**-Thank you ALL for the 100 reviews! I was super happy when I saw that the reviews reached a hundred!**

**-Congratulations to xxdreamgirlxx168me for being the 100th reviewer!**

**-I'd like to thank "That one chick" one more time for the amazing ideas because I used another one in here! XD**

**-Be prepared to have Tadase INFURIATE you in this chapter! (Don't break your computer!) ;)**

**-Enjoy The Chapter!**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to go on date with her! I just want to tell her about Tadase... Before he gets too far..._

_"AND THE WINNER IS-"_

**_End of_ _Recap!_**

**Amu's POV:**

"AMUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All the fans cheered with all their might and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "WOO HOOOOOOOOO!" "YEAH, AMUTOOOOOOOOOO!" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

I thought so. Even though I was encouraging Tadase-kun and putting down Ikuto, deep inside, the outcome was obvious to me.

Well, I'll go talk to Tadase-kun and encourage him before he leaves-

"WAIT!" I snapped my head back to see a blond girl running towards the stage. She was extremely beautiful in her light blue dress, but she seemed panicked.

"Please, wait! My friends and I were stuck in traffic, but we want to vote!" She pleaded. A group of teenagers burst through the door and ran to catch up with the blond girl. The teenagers were also begging to vote.

One of the guards suddenly spoke to them, "I'm sorry, but the winner has been decided, and it cannot be changed no matter what."

"B-But Sir!" The girl was crying now. "Didn't Ikuto Tsukiyomi say that this whole thing was to get the fans to decide? You can't just push away the fans because they were late by a minute or two!"

"Let them vote," I suddenly said. "They are right. They deserve to vote."

"No," the guard said. "Although they are right, if they vote now, it will only be based on just who they simply like better. They haven't even heard Amuto and Tadamu sing."

I knew the guard was right, but Tadase-kun deserved one last chance. "How about this? We let them vote, and see who wins. If Amuto wins, it shows that Amuto was that much better. But on the other hand, if Tadamu wins, it shows that Tadamu was that close to winning, so Tadase-kun deserves a chance and Tadamu will be declared the winner."

I heard the crowd murmur and take sides, but the guard didn't waver.

"Let's just go with that," a husky but velvety voice quieted the whole room. Ikuto walked onto the stage with his usual smirk. "I don't want to have any fans unsatisfied."

And with that, all the girls screamed his name and spoke among themselves of how Ikuto was such an amazing person and a peacemaker. On the other hand, I was frustrated because it was me who proposed the idea. When blond girl timidly said a thank you to Ikuto, I thought he looked shocked for a second, but he smirked and walked away, so I guessed it was just me.

There was more whispering as the guards recounted the votes.

"Well, the winner is decided. It is: TADAMU!"

* * *

**Back At The Easter Building:**

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Well _I_ thought it was fine because_ you_ were the one who said that it's okay," Amu retorted again. Amu and I were fighting about whether or not the outcome was fair.

"I only said that because I didn't recognize Lu- I mean, never mind. Let's drop the subject," I said, giving up. Before she could say anything, I spoke again. "I have to go talk to Tadase about something. Can you go to the Seiyo Park before me? Thanks." And I left the room without another word.

Tadase obviously cheated. But I'm the only one who knows that. Tadase's secret? Not telling. But just know that Lulu has something to do with it. The blond girl who came to vote was Lulu, no doubt.

"Hotori? I'm coming in!" I opened the door without listening for an answer. "What was that all about?! Why was Lulu there?!" I shouted at the innocent-looking blonde man.

"Oh, it's just you. Thank goodness," Tadase sighed. He switched the innocent face with an evil, smirking one. "I thought I would have to act innocent forever. It hurts my cheeks to fake smile, you know what I mean?"

"NO! I DON'T know what you mean, you cheater!" I pointed my finger at him.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say!" Tadase waved it off, which infuriated me. "But thankfully, nobody will know that I did. Besides, why do you hide it from Amu?"

"Don't call her Amu!" I snapped. "You don't deserve to say her name."

"I get it, whatever!" Tadase groaned, looking like he's sick of having me in his presence or something. "Now care to say why you don't tell her about this? If you could get her on your side, it's an automatic win! You could just kick me out of the group!"

"It's not a group! It's a duo! But YOU had to come prancing in!" I hissed through my clenched teeth. Then, realizing Hotori was still waiting for my answer, I calmed down. "Since I have nothing better to do, I'll tell you... I don't want to see Amu emotionally hurt."

"I see. So basically you care _very deeply_ about her?" He teased with an amused look while I glared daggers at him.

"Never mind. I actually _do_ have better things to do," I said with anger before leaving the room and slamming the door.

**At the Park:**

I headed towards the fountain in the middle of the park, hoping Amu was waiting there.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I greeted. I handed her an ice cream cone, hoping to get on her good side.

She snatched the ice cream with a glare. "Apology not accepted. Now tell me whatever you had to tell me."

"Are you sure," I said as I looked to the sky. "That you don't want to hear about Tadase?"

"NO!" She snapped. "If this meeting is about Tadase-kun's faults, I'm leaving."

I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "This isn't about Tadase's faults. It's about... His secret," I whispered the last part.

"S-secret?" Amu said, seeming to be interested, suddenly. "Tell me, Ikut-"

"Yeah! So we are all gonna go to Nagi's beach house, okay?" Our heads snapped toward to baby-like voice I've heard so many times before.

There, walking in their group, were Yaya, Rima, Nagi, Utau, and Kukai.

"Hey, guys!" Amu and I called out at the same time. We looked at each other weirdly, but then I realized I was Ikuto at the moment.

"I-I mean, uh, yo!" I tried to cover up. And apparently, it worked.

"IT'S AMUTOOOOO!" Utau and Yaya screamed. "GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH, PLEASE!"

I looked to my right and saw Amu finishing up her autograph on Rima's notebook already. Typical Rima.

I sighed as I wrote my signature on the notebooks that were shoved to me.

"So you were going to Nagi's beach house? He's the purple haired one over there, right?" Amu guessed. "Can we go, too?"

She gestured to me while I gaped.

"Um, and YOU have the right to decide what I do since WHEN?!" I snapped at Amu. The group was obviously going to ask Dia and I- well, Alto, but same difference- to come as well, so there was no way I could go as Ikuto... Unless...

"Since NOW!" She decided.

"Fine! I'll go!" I declared. Amu looked surprised, but she nodded and turned to the stunned teenagers.

"So that's how it is! Any objections?" She put a hand on her hip, using the Cool 'n Spicy thing again.

"Of course not, Amu-sama! So cool and spicy!" Utau and Yaya squealed. Rima just smiled happily.

**Later that Day:**

"So, can you come, Alto?" Kukai asked me over the phone after explaining that Amuto is going to Nagi's beach house.

"Sorry dude, but I have family stuff," I lied. It's not like I can clone myself or anything!

"Are you for REAL?!" I heard Kukai sighing. "I'm pretty sure DIA is gonna be there, too!" I could imagine Kukai with a teasing smile.

I simply rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I'm sorry, but I can't go, okay? And why would I care if Dia is going?"

"Be-CUUUUUZ you like her, don'tcha?" Kukai said.

"NO!" And with that, I pressed the end button and shoved my cell phone into my pocket.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

"-And then I got this poster of Amuto and it was like, SO CUTE!" Utau squealed. I pulled my phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf.

"And what was that poster about, again?" I asked while imagining the poster outside the concert hall. I didn't go, so I had to act like I had no idea what happened.

"REMEMBER?! The one where Amu is brushing away Ikuto's bangs while smiling softly! And then Ikuto is, like, surprised and BLUSHING! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" She squealed once more.

"Yeah, so who won?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"WELL," Utau started. "The winner was SUPPOSED to be AMUTO, but NO! This weird and old fashioned blonde girl suddenly came out of nowhere and asked if she could vote! And then because Ikuto was super gracious and awesome, he let them vote, and Tadamu won because that girl brought a million friends with her! Can you BELIEVE this NONSENSE?!" She screamed.

"Well, that's sad, I guess. So, what did you call for?" I asked, waiting for Utau to get to the point.

"Oh! That's right!" Utau said. "Can you go to Nagi's beach house tomorrow? Well we're all meeting in front of Seiyo High, and then we're gonna go with Rima's car."

Before I could decline, she continued, "And don't you DARE say no. Because you know what? AMUTO IS COMING WITH US!"

I sighed as I held my phone away from my ear once again. "I would love to go, but I have really important stuff to do!"

"What could be more important than AMUTO?!" She screamed.

_'Hm... I don't know, pretending to be someone else to go to a regular school when you are actually a really famous singer?'_ I thought.

"Well, personal things, okay?" I said, not far from the truth.

And she hung up on me.

* * *

**Well, I'm done with Chapter 12! Finally! Thank you all for waiting patiently for this! The truth about Tadase is still really far away from now, but it's gonna be really dramatic and awesome! Look forward to it! And the beach house thing is kind of a filler, but I'm planning on filling it with fluffiness!**

**Ikuto: That's absolutely wonderful. Now like before, stop adding to the word count and start typing up the next chapter.**

**Amu: Yeah! The readers may have waited patiently, but they still waited! You shouldn't make people wait! It's rude!**

**Rumi: W-Well, ... Too bad.**

**Ikuto and Amu: *glare***

**Rumi: Um, RFF and I'll update soon?**


End file.
